Knights of the Old Republic: Unlikely Ally
by Shadowbolt0
Summary: "Revan died a year ago, at the hands of the betrayer Malek. I must avenge him, and kill Darth Malek" - Captains Log. A seemingly average Sith trooper joins Revan and Bastilia on their quest for the Star Forge, but this troop is anything but normal. He was there from the start, and plans to see the end. Can Jason acquire his vengeance, or will something occur to stop him?
1. Prologue: Captains Report

Prologue: Captains Report

"Captains Report, Jason Phillips. I've been transferred to the outer rim Planet of Taris, and it's a big change from what I'm used to back at my last post. The whole planet is just a giant city. Still, that doesn't validate what has happened on the surface. Our troops have a strong, commanding grip, on the civilians up here. The lower, and Undercity, however, are another story. Swoop gangs, Rakghouls, you name it down there, it has probably shot at us. Not sure how much longer the Commander is going to keep sending troops down there to die. And what's more, with that battle above last week, I've heard that the Republic escape pods have landed on the surface, as well as getting down into the Undercity. Guess I should be grateful, with the rumours that the legendary Jedi is trapped on this planet; I may be able to turn this to my advantage. If I can find any republic soldiers, or if luck helps me, this 'legendary' Jedi, I should be able to escape this backwater planet and get back at these sith. They've wasted enough of my life; I think soon I'll break out of here, one way or the other"


	2. Chapter 1: New Face in the Cantina

Chapter 1: New faces in the Cantina

The Upper city cantina, it has always been my go to whenever I'm off duty. After all, it has nice music and the duelling arena is worth watching. Not much else to do on a planet that is more backwards than a space-slime. A lean back in my chair, taking another sip of the cool drink in my hand. The water races in my mouth, before going down my throat. It was a slow day, ever since we lost a par…

I stop thinking, feeling something on my hip vibrate. My personal communicator buzzing, meaning I had an incoming call. I place the receiver in my ear, and press the 'Answer' button on my wristband, connecting the call.

"Hello? This is Captain Phillips speaking" I say, sitting up and placing my drink on the table, waiting for whoever called me.

"Captain Phillips, this is Corporal Amanda Gomez, I've been asked to give you a report, from Sergeant Tarken. He says that we've lost contact with the teams sent down into the Undercity" said the younger female officer. I feel a frown on my face, and for good reason. The Undercity shouldn't have anything that was too dangerous for the sith troops I sent down there, which leads to the question what killed them?

"Corporal, I want you to get in communication with the guard unit we've set up in the lower city, guarding the elevator, ask if they've let anyone through, sith and alike. I want a report on my desk in 3 hours, along with a salvage team sent down with an armed escort. I want those bodies recovered so we can determine the cause of death" I reply, placing my forehead into the palm of my right hand. Today should have been slow, but ever since the Republic escape pods landed, squads had gone missing in the most random of places. First an apartment complex in the upper city next was a team of officers found murdered in their apartment, and tests had shown the young fools were all drunk of Tarisian Ale. The next, the lower city, dozens of squads had come under attack, with many others being confirmed dead or just vanishing. And those were the ones I hadn't had a hand in. What was next?

"Roger that Captain, I'll ensure the report is on your deck in 2 hours, and the salvage teams are dispatched within the next hour. I'll keep you informed in case of another incident sir" She flicked off her side of the call, ending it. I reach into my ear, placing the device back on my armband. A let out a loud sigh, I might not be what everyone thought me to be, but I had to make my job look legitimate, least I get discovered and executed for what I've done.

I reached forwards for my drink, when I heard a voice from behind me. They coughed, trying to catch my attention, before speaking.

"Excuse me..." they paused, they sounded male, and were speaking Galactic Basic, which was nice, they were most likely a human. "I didn't mean to be listening, but I heard you mention something about the lower city. Is something happening down there?"

I turn around, facing the person who had addressed me. They were quite a bit taller than me; then again, I'm not short. He stood at, my best guess, around 5'10. He has quite strong green eyes, and smooth brown hair that slightly covered his left eye. I couldn't help but look over his equipment; he was wearing what looked like Echani duelling armour, something that wasn't an easy commodity to get, and had the marks of battle on it. I easily spotted the vibroblades attached to his belt, and the blaster pistols strapped on to. This human looked like he could walk through a small army, and probably had.

I laughed at his request, before nodding my head. He looked like he'd been fighting in the lower city, and if he had been fighting the missing sith troops, then it would be a perfect person to have the information I did.

"Yeah, when is something not happening down there? Swoop gangs attacking patrols, missing teams in the Undercity and a 'Legendary' Jedi here on Taris. Makes me wonder why I came here, I was better back at my old post. But what is better, is the rumours about a gang war finally ending down there, hopefully it means less dead troops, but who knows. I told the commander heading into the lower city was a bad idea, but no one listens to me" I rant as the person I was chatting to as he grabbed the seat on my table, looking at me with interest. He was obviously interested in what I had to say, and that meant he would use that information. That meant a few things, but one of them was a positive prospect.

He shakes his head "That's not good to hear. Sounds like you sith have been busy, controlling a planet this size can't be easy, and that is for certain. Still, I'm sure you come by quite a bit of information, if you really are a captain..." I looked at his face as he spoke, a small frown on his face, which I laughed, interrupting him.

"Its cause I look young, doesn't it?" I run my hand over my mouth, down my grin to the table, feeling nothing but smooth skin. He had a point though. "I am young, only 22 and already reached the rank of Captain. It's a long story that you've probably not interested in. But going back to what you said, I do come past quite a bit of information. Classified of course, so I'm afraid I can't tell you anything civilian. Besides, most of it is just given to me on datapads" I reach into my bag, which had been resting by the seat, and pulled one out "Like this, just got this on today. Reports about a human who won the lower city swoop race, and orders of varying importance. Thankfully, reports are all electronic, so I can copy them"

He nods his head understandingly "I see, so that means that no matter, you have a copy of your orders? That's quite smart, means you can't use the excuse you lost them"

I nod my head in agreement, placing the datapad on the table. "Yeah, but it also means that I have spares, in case I lose them... Not often, but troops have been known to leave their orders just lying around for people to pick up. I must apologize, but I didn't actually ask your name"

The man laughed, nodding his head "Fair enough. My name is Jax, Jax Fields. I'm, well, I'm a mercenary of sorts" Jax shrugged "We can't always get jobs like your own, high and mighty"

I take another sip of my water, sitting up in my seat "Well, Jax, it has been a pleasure to talk to you. If you need anything from me, don't hesitate to contact me. You'll probably find me here, or just call me" I finish my water, standing up and placing the cup on the table. I lean down, picking up my backpack and putting it over my shoulder. I start to leave, and then I hear Jax calls out to me.

"Wait, you never told me your name, or gave me a way to contact you" Jax says, and reaches for the datapad I had left on the table. I smile at him, and shrug.

"Worse things have been forgotten by sith, and after all, I have copies of my data. Guess I dropped my datapad off the edge of the city, shame" I say, giving Jax a small wink. I'm no fool, Jax was trying to get information from me for some reason, and I have that good feeling that he would use that information to make sure those sith troops would be suffering. I let out a giant smile as I exit the cantina, something tells me that the Republic escape pods landed, and at least one Republic troop was trying to make a difference.


	3. Chapter 2: Work and Reports

Chapter 2: Work and reports are half my life

I sit down at my desk in the sith military base. In front of me, on my screen, was the report from Corporal Gomez. It was an interesting read, and worth the effort. It spoke about the lower city elevator guard, and who had passed. Most of the reports were nothing out of the ordinary, but a few reports caught his eye. A Twi'lek and a Wookiee had passed with sith papers, which was strange. Those papers shouldn't be in the hands of them, how they acquired them was more than likely from one of the many missing patrols. The other report however, was much more interesting.

The guard had reported two humans that the guards had never seen before, one of them fitted the description of Jax, the same person who I'd been speaking to less than two hours ago. The other person, shorter with short black hair. Nothing too special, but it did confirm something. Jax was NOT a sith, and that meant that he was surely a Republic Soldier. I lean back in my seat, feeling a smile on my face. Today has been a good day.

A hissing noise, and the door in front of my suddenly opens. I turn my head slowly to look at who has entered. I recognize her, its Amanda Gomez. Her brown hair was done up in its typical ponytail, her light delicate skin that looks so fragile, her blue ice remind me of ice, looking straight at me. She snaps her feet together in her grey, and her hand went to her forehead to salute me. I raise my hand, saluting her back before we both drop our salutes.

She speaks first "Sir, I hope the report is to your liking. I made sure to write down all the details. High Command is asking for this to be transferred to them, along with your official recommendations of a response, if any" She says, much to my delight. This was perfect, almost too perfect. I know Jax was responsible for this, and it meant I could protect him.

I bow my head to the Corporal "Thank you very much Corporal, you've done very well in this report. It will take me some time to write up an action plan, but with this information, it will be a very well informed. Now, you are dismissed, Sergeant" I smile to the newly promoted officer, as a giant smile finds its way onto her face at her promotion. She seemingly hopped up and down on the spot.

"T-thank you sir!" She said, saluting me before walking out of my office, closing the door behind her. I lean back in my chair, and I felt my heart weight. If everything went according to plan, Sergeant Gomez would die before I escape this planet. But, maybe, I could save a single life with my report.

I press a button on my control pad, locking my door and opening up my personal dairy, one that was hidden from my sith superiors. I lean back, and press the record button.

"Today I have been gifted, in some regards. I've been given a report containing information about more teams getting killed in the lower city, and the Undercity. Blaster and blades, and I have a strong suspicion that Jax Fields is responsible, who I believe is a Republic survivor from the battle overhead. This means my plans are going to accelerate. With these deaths, I am sure the sith will want to retaliate, and if that's the case, I can give them the perfect scapegoat. The lower city gangs have been restless recently, with the large swoop race that occurred yesterday as well, I am sure that I can enact my plan within the week" I press the finish button, satisfied of my self-report. I knew it was dangerous to keep it, but it was more important to remember who I am now. I am no longer a blind sith soldier, no; I know how bad my decision is now, all those years ago. Now I need a safe way to escape Taris, and I feel like Jax will give me the perfect opportunity.

I close my holorecorder, and open up the official report, quickly making several modifications to Sergeant Gomez's original report, before saving it and sending it, along with a quickly typed message about what the best action is to do. I stand up, pleased with how the report now looked.

Now, Jax Field was a registered Sith Salvage Team leader, and it is the lower city gangs that are responsible for the death of the sith combat teams. The Sith will cry out for revenge now, I'm sure of it, and when they're all down in the lower city, they'll be leaving the base running on minimum troops, and that is what I'm counting on.


	4. Chapter 3: Just a casual purchase?

Chapter 3: More than just a casual purchase

I walk down the street of the Upper city in my civilian clothes. Today was a good day indeed, it was only a few days ago I sent my report away, and it had worked hook line and sinker. The sith high command had ordered a purge operation of the lower city, calling all available units to rally tomorrow morning at 0600 hours, and return to the sith base at 0600 the next day only when the swoop gangs are all dead. The perfect time to have my own forces to make a move, a coup d'état if you like.

I pick up my datapad, quickly typing out a message to my fellow sith from my team, then placing in back into my wristband. That's right when the great city of Taris vanished from above my head, and I found myself inside the droid shop not too far away from the sith base, and behind the desk was the Twi'lek, Janice Nall. Her orange skin looked like it was slowly becoming grey, but she always had a smile that made herself lighten up. However, she wasn't what I was focussing on. What caught my eye was the other person in the store. A very familiar person, who had brown hair, which was growing over their left eye, which had a sparkling green tinge to it. Jax.

Jax's face comes to a smile after his eyes look at me, and I return the smile with one of my own.

"Jax, it's good to see you again" I say, walking closer to him, which is when I notice his companions. Standing by his side was a young Twi'lek girl, she was slightly shorter than me, and her brown eyes looking brightly at me as she also had a smile on her. Standing beside her was, of all things, a Wookie. In fact, they looked very familiar to the odd couple that had gone down to the Undercity the day we lost all of the teams down there.

"Captain Phillips isn't it?" he asks, as I nod my head at him saying my name. So he did take the datapad, cause in all that data, my name was mentioned numerous times. It shouldn't be too surprising, then again, the Republic troop surely had to be careful, placing trust in a sith like myself.

"Yeah, though, just call me Jason. Formalities aren't my strongest suit, and I'm off duty. What are you up to Jax? It's been a few days since I last saw you"

Jax shrugs at my question "Been meaning to contact you, but I've been busy. The Taris duel arena has kept me busy, Twitch is just too much for me" I laughed at his comment about Twitch. That Radian was completely insane, but he knew how to through a blaster around and shoot you while doing it.

"Twitch, he is too much, I tried to take him on soon after I arrived here, crazy bugger tore me apart duel after duel till I finally got him. Took me a dozen tries, but I managed to beat him" I said, recalling those duels of getting beaten again and again, trying to learn the strategy in Twitch so I could beat him, after I found the repeating combination he used, he was easy picking.

I notice Jax raise an eyebrow at my comment "You beat Twitch? But that means you're top of the league in Taris. That's impressive, might have to duel you later" he said, much to my amusement, but I kept my face straight. I nodded my head at the idea instead.

"That sounds like good idea, I look forward to it" I open my mouth to continue, but get interrupted by a series of noises from a utility droid. The silver droid in question rolls around the Wookiee, and grabs Jax's attention. The human nods his head in response to whatever the droid had said.

"Sorry, new droid, you know how they are" He apologises, before walking up to me and placing his hand on my shoulder "I never said thanks, for the datapad that went missing" he said, making it a whisper. If he was trying to avoid the store owner or his own companions hearing him speak, was up for debate, but I just laughed it off.

"It's fine; after all, we're both soldiers, if not the same army. We all make mistakes, you know?"

He nods "Yeah, we do. Hey, listen, I don't want to alarm you, but I've been hearing rumours that some mercs are trying to break into the sith base today. I don't want you to get involved, they say that Jedi on the planet it getting involved. Would be a shame if you're a victim in that attack" he said, even quieter than before.

I lean back, looking at him amazed. Why Jax would tell me this, shocked me. Did he really trust me that much? The man barely knew me, we only spoke once, and then again, I knew a lot about him after this single meeting. If he was really planning what he spoke, then maybe, just maybe, I could manipulate him to my advantage.

"Really? Well, I'm not sure they'll succeed. After all, we just had three battalions moved into the base. There is a big operation in the works, a clean-up of the Undercity. That's happening tomorrow, and that is when most the troops will be out of the base. If you really do know about any, raid, might wanna wait till tomorrow. Who knows, maybe there might be a coup d'état from some Sith" I gave him a small wink to prove my point. We were both soldiers of the enemy army, and yet, here we were planning to raid the sith base. Not together, but our goals aligned perfectly.

At my comment, I could see the look of understanding on his face. He knew what I meant perfectly, and we both planned to take advantage of the other to get what we wanted.

"Anyway" I slide his hand off my shoulder, and place my own on his "I really should get going, I've got troops to organise at the base. It's been an absolute pleasure chatting to you Jax, and, just some word of advice. That Twi'lek with you. Make sure you tell her, her armour won't be enough for what she is planning to do" I put some credits into his hand, 2,000 credits to be specific. "Just in case, would be a shame if something happened to her"

As I lean back, I flick my wrist slightly and something slides out and sticks to the front of Jax's armour. A tiny listening device, with a small radar and battery, it should last about one minute, but as I walked out of the shop, I placed my earpiece into my ear, and started listening.

"_What was that all about Jax?" _asked a female voice, with quite a bit of attitude too; surely it belongs to the blue Twi'lek.

"It's nothing Mission" Jax replied "Just got some quality advice, from a friend. We're gunna go back to the apartment, we're going to have to postpone this raid for a day"

"_Postpone? Jax, are you sure this is a good idea? I've seen that guy before, in the lower city, I think he's..." _started the Twi'lek, who I assume is _Mission, _although that seems to be a very strange name.

"Mission, trust me. He isn't a sith, he's a friend of mine. Reliable, and has helped me greatly. He's given me some quality information that would have made knowing where the Sith Launch Codes are rather easy. He's as much of a sith as you or Zaalbar, which you aren't" Jax replied, and I could imagine he was holding his signature smirk.

"_Ok, fine, i'll take your word on it" _Mission replied, as the voices started to fade away. I was walking away from the store, and the small bug was dying quickly. Still, the sun's warmth on my face wasn't why i had a feeling of warmth in my head. Jax was planning to raid to base tomorrow, and when he did, he'd find himself in falling into the greatest trap I've ever set.


	5. Chapter 4: Raiding your own base

I look up, the city of Taris all around me. A city with money, power and today, traitors. I look at the people around me, my team which was hand-picked. Each of them I knew personally each had their own skill and each was just like me, wanting to escape this wretch of a planet. After our failed attempts to get transferred to a planet NOT under quarantine, we all knew it would come this. And today, it was time to get the launch codes.

We were meeting outside the droid shop, and then marching to the base, deceive our way to the codes, kill our commander, and walk out like nothing happened. At least, that's my plan. I look at my team, none of us wearing our Sith uniforms, and for good reason. If this raid fails, we wouldn't be identified as proper Sith. Each of us had wiped our long service records from the long term data base, and had stored it on the datapads.

"Captain, it's time. Time to get moving, or else we'll miss the timing for guard swapping" said Sergeant Amanda Gomez. The newly promoted Sergeant still had her hair done up in a ponytail, and had opted to wearing an orange combat vest. It wasn't the best item, but she wasn't a normal troop. The sergeant was a tech specialist, and would serve her purpose of making sure we weren't discovered.

I nod my head, looking at the other ten people around me "Ok, it's time. Remember, heads down, and if anyone asks, we were part of the scout teams returning to base. Code word for disaster is 'Hawk', if that happens, we'll have to make tracks, else the base hears up blasting the place up" I see everyone else nod, and start walking towards the base. As they leave, I grab Amanda's arm, pulling her to the side. She looks at me with her blue eyes, a frowned brow.

"Sergeant, remember what I told you before. When your mission is complete, you must dispose of the others. We cannot afford to slip up, if they talk or lose their nerve, don't hesitate" I say to her, looking straight into her eyes. This operation has been in planning for several months, we both knew that, and I refuse to let it fail because of incompetence.

She nods her head, flicking some hair out of her eyes "Don't worry Captain, I know. I will not falter, not this close to the end" she said, before glancing her eyes at the others, then back to me "I promised you that I would follow your orders to the letter, and I plan to" As she said this, I let go of her arm. She leaned up and kissed me on the lips, it lasted for less than a second, before she backed up and starting catching up to the other troops.

I stand there, watching the sergeant as she walked away. It was illegal to be in a relationship with your fellow troops, and it wasn't meant to happen between us. But, patrol after patrol, it just sort of happened. I smile at the memory of our talks, her laughter at my corny jokes, her smile, how happy she used to be. The warmth from the sun vanishes almost instantly, when I think about the girl she used to be, and women she is now. Her humour, her bubbliness, it all vanished, and now she was, different.

"Captain, you coming?" Amanda's voice came through my earpiece suddenly, as I shake my head. I'd completely lost myself in memory lane.

"Yeah, sorry, was just thinking. Nothing to worry about" I lie, jogging to catch up to the sergeant and the rest of my squad. Rounding the next corner, I see the lower city elevator, and the single Sith guard outside it. The guard obviously notices us, and steps forwards, a hand rose.

"Excuse me civilians, but this elevator is off limits. Not only that, but you are extremely armed. What are you up too?" he asks, looking straight at Amanda. Her smile never faltered, and she lifted her hands away from the blaster on her belt.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't aware that we couldn't go here…" she said, and continued stalling. As she spoke, I reached my right hand to my belt, and felt the grip of my blaster. I slowly take it off my back, flicking its safety off and resting the barrel on my other hand. I quickly glance down at it, it was my rifle.

It was a standard issue Sith Sniper Rifle, a model used by specialised troops who were trained in combat over varying distances. Contrasting to its' name, the rifle looked very similar to the regular blaster rifle, except with a longer barrel. I had received this weapon on my first year of employment, and it had stayed with me for many years. After all those years, I had made several modifications to the weapon, some legal, others, less so, to make it more effective.

I place the stock against my shoulder, and open my mouth slightly, sucking a deep breath of cool air into my body. Holding the breath in, I wait a second before taking action. As quickly as I could, I took a step forwards, raising my rifle with my left hand and pointing it straight at the Sith guarding the elevator. He reacted instantly, reaching for the blaster on his belt, but he was far too slow. I saw his hand, just above his belt, as I pull my trigger, and again, and again. The recoil of my weapon pushed it into my shoulder, but was easy to manage as my three blaster bolts crash into the guards' chest. The first hit the silver armour, and he jolted back, the second hit the same spot, burning away some of the armour and making the passage for the third shot to hit him directly, killing him as the bolt hit right where his heart was.

I lower my rifle, watching his corpse slumping on the ground, motionless like a ragdoll. I nod to Amanda, and she points at the lifeless corpse. One of my troops, Ragna, she picked up the body and hefted it over her shoulder. We walked past the elevator, and onto the passageway to the Sith base. On the passageway, I glance out the corner of my eye and see Ragna toss the body off her shoulder, over the passage. I lean over the side, watching the body fall into the lower city, or maybe the Undercity, of Taris.

I look in front of us, and see the front door. I place my key card against the entry panel, and enter three of the four digit code. I pause, my finger hovering over the final digit. I take a deep breath.

'_This is it' _I remind myself '_Pressing this button means there is no backing out, but it also means my freedom. Guess what they say is true. The only way to deal with an unfree world is to become to absolutely free that your very existence is an act of rebellion'_

I press down on the final digit, and the door slide open to the elevator. Quickly, all twelve of us walk into it, and the door slams shut in front of us. The humming noise starts, and soon, the jolt as the elevator start to move up, towards the main base, and our freedom.

"Remember, we must stick to the plan, to the absolute letter. I told you each, step by step, what to do. If you forget, ask, I'd rather you ask me then be confused" I say, and the nods I got in reply was a good sign. Because, if everyone followed everything to the letter, there would be more confusing and chaos then if we were an army of troops assaulting the base with a starship.


	6. Chapter 5: Isn't as easy as it looks

Chapter 5: Isn't as easy as it looks.

The elevator ride was silent, and tense. I could feel the tension, the fear almost, of what we were about to do. On the ride down, I catch the eye of one of my men, Karya. His green eyes look at my own, and a small smirk slides onto his face. He knew what I wanted him to do, and I hope that he did follow his orders to the letter, even if he didn't know all of them.

Suddenly, the door opened, and standing in front of us, behind a desk, was Dalon. The Twi'lek looked at us with her brown eyes as we disembarked from the elevator.

"Welcome back sir" She stated in Ryl, her native tongue. This wasn't uncommon, for an alien to speak their own language over Galactic Basic; in fact, it was more uncommon to have them speaking it. Thankfully, the Sith had ensured that understanding their language wasn't necessary. Neural translators made it so her language was translated straight to Galactic Basic for me, a life saver "Is there anything you requi..." Her sentence was never finished, as a blaster bolt crashed into her body. While this shot wouldn't normally by lethal, Dalon wasn't wearing any armour of any kind; she was wearing her civilian clothes.

I quickly turn my head, to see Karya, blaster in hand. The young man was standing right next to me, and I could see the excitement in his eyes. They were looking at the now lifeless body of Dalon, a civilian...a civilian. I felt something rise within me, and my lips tightened and I slowly closed my eyes. I felt air start flowing through my nose, and I opened my eyes again, looking at Dalons' eyes, those brown eyes that used to be alive, now nothing more than a corpse.

"Karya" I say, my voice much lower than I had planned, I could feel it shaking as I tried to contain the desires inside of my body "What the actual FUCK WAS THAT FOR?!" I scream at him, turning to face him directly. The excitement from him vanished instantly, as he stuttered backwards, his right hand which held his blaster shaking.

"B-but, I thought you said I had to k-kill her" he stuttered, as I hear the sound of teeth being grinded on more teeth, before I realize the pressure in my jaw, and that the noise was coming from me. I slowly reach into my belt, and pull out my own blaster pistol. I point it against at Karya, my own arm shaking, but for a much different reason than fear.

"I said that, Only if she would sound the alarm!" I felt more desires race around my body, and as I looked at Dalon, a dead civilian, I couldn't stop myself. I looked him dead in the eyes, and pulled on the trigger, multiply times. I felt the recoil in my arm as shot after shot came out of my blaster, but each blaster bolt hit its' mark, Karya's' chest. He slumped onto the ground after the fifth shot, and after another five times of pulling the trigger, I finally stopped. I looked down at his body, feeling no pleasure in doing such an action. I felt the rage inside of me linger, as I turned to everyone else.

"Rule 1 hasn't changed. No civilian casualties, now lets' more" I say, looking down one final time at Karya's' corpse before moving my legs towards the entrance of the base. I hear each step I take echo loudly in my ears, my heart thumping in my chest, and I look down one last time, at Dalon's body.

She was an innocent, sure she worked at the Sith Base, but she was a civilian just trying to survive on Taris. Her death was meaningless, pointless. It achieved nothing, and it still happened. Karya was a Sith private, a 'greeny' as we often called them. I'd manipulated him, saying it was a test. But, he still shot a civilian. Such acts of cruelty were trademark of Sith, trying to prove a point with threats and a blaster. I lean down to her still warm corpse, and slowly close her eyes. She may have been dead, but even the dead deserve respect.

Standing up, I press the button opening the door to the base, and start walking, hearing the echoing footsteps of those behind me. Twelve came in, and one of us was already dead. We walked past the doors to the first barracks, and the medical bay. They should be empty, and were just distractions to the key card which sat in the hands of the current base operations commander, and their second in command. I open the next door at the end of the straight, eventless corridor. Behind the door, was something I hadn't anticipated. Sith War droids, two of them were standing straight in front of us, right in front of the primary elevator door to the Governors' private quarters. I take a look at the droids weaponry; they were holding Sith Assault Blasters. The standard issue among Sith troops, nothing too scary, but with droids wielding them, their aim is extremely good.

I nod to everyone, as we planned. I slide my arm onto my pack, pulling my rifle off my back. I looked around at my tea, each of us was holding one blaster or another, and each currently pointed at the ground. The droid sensors were set so that they would engage when one of several requirements were met, and we were about to meet several of them. I open my mouth to make an order; right at the elevator door in front of us opens. Standing inside, was something I was not looking forward to seeing. The operation commander was an old man, I'd guess 50 years old. His hair was greying, his blue eyes look dull and he stands with the posture as if someone rammed a stick up his ass and up his spine. He walked out of the elevator, along with a small escort of four Sith troops. That's when his dull eyes crossed my own, and his brow changed from just wrinkly on his pale white skin, into that of a frown.

"Captain Phillips, I must confess I am surprised. I recall ordering you to assist in the active deployment of troops in your raid. You should be out there, not in the base wearing, that" he says, which much disgust, but nothing more. He didn't suspect our real purpose as I glance down at what I was wearing. It was a grey Heavy Combat suit. Not the prettiest piece of armour, but it had done by me well. It had saved my life many times.

"Commander Anderson" I reply in a dull, monotonous voice "The troops have all been deployed, and I have given the other captains orders to contact me if something occurs. As for my choice of equipment, a good friend gave me this, his name, oh I love the guy, and his name was Hawk" I say, and instantly, me and my whole team react.

The code word for disaster was Hawk, I'd told my team that before we started. It was a precaution, used for cases where we needed an answer that would have to be instantaneous; I didn't have time to tell them what to do. Thankfully, it was part of Sith training, code words. You pick an obscure word that you wouldn't say normally, and when shit hits the fan, you mix it into a sentence. Normally, this tactic works effectively; however, I see the look in the Commanders' eyes. The moment the word Hawk was said, I saw understanding on his face; his frown vanished within milliseconds, a new record if there was any.

I raise my blaster, and pull the trigger back. The bold comes flying out the rifle and flies straight into the Sith War Droid, blowing its' head to pieces. I hear more blaster bolts being fired, as eleven other blasters started firing at the Commander and his escorts. However, our fire wasn't unmatched. The remaining Sith War Droid, along with the Commander and his escorts, had drawn their weapons and were firing back. The plan to wipe the droids out quickly and sneak onto the elevator had done down the shitter faster than I expected.

I quickly shift my aim, now pointing at the remaining War Droid, and pull the trigger once, as the bolt hits the droids head, exploding similar to that of a watermelon.

I quickly look around, taking in the battle. Out of the Commanders original escorts, two War Droids, four regular troops and himself, it was just the Commander himself and one of the regular troops left. I notice the Commander pointing his blaster at me, and I quickly duck, his shot going high. I lower one of my knees' onto the ground, taking a crouching position, my rifles' sights looking straight at the Commanders' chest.

"You're all Traitors!" He cried out, rage and fury filling his voice to the brim as he turned his blaster to another of my squad, blasting them down.

I pull my trigger, and my shot hit its' mark, the Commander right in the chest. He collapsed onto the ground, his eyes staring at the white roof. I stand up, seeing the final troop under his command falling to the ground, dead. I walk up to the commander, looking down at him.

"Traitors to the Sith, perhaps, but the Sith are tyrants. They rule with force and fear, that isn't a future that we want" I lower my rifle, pointing it at the Commanders chest as the life slowly seeps out of him, making a small pool on the ground "Count this as my resignation, sir" I pull the trigger one final time, and turn around. I felt my heart become heavy at what I saw.

I had come into the base with a total of eleven troops, my squad, not including myself. Standing before me, was only two others. We had lost nine of our own in that firefight, leaving just myself, Amanda and Sul'lek. Sul'lek, the Twi'lek looked relatively unharmed, but Amanda, wasn't so lucky. She'd caught several blasts, and was on the ground gripping her shoulder in pain. I felt my legs rushing over to her, crouching down to her.

"Sergeant, are you ok? Can you go on?" I asked, even though only Sul'lek was left, we had to keep our cover. She looked up at me, and she was a sorry sight. Her hair was a mess, blood had splattered onto her face and she was biting her lip, trying to hold back the pain she was in.

"I'll be ok Captain, but I can't go on. The Commander caught my shoulder, I'll survive, but my arm is out of it. You'll have to continue without me" I grabbed her hand tightly, squeezing it. I reach into my belt, pulling out the Elevator card and placing it in her hand.

"Take this; someone else will come into the base soon. Jax Fields, he's a friend of mine. When you see him, give him the card and tell him to follow me up the elevator, alright? He'll help us escape this place" I ask her, and she nods her head in understanding.

"Roger that, s-sir, give the cards to Jax Fields, wait for you to come back, escape this planet" she repeated, much to my pleasure. I stand up, looking at the Twi'lek. My original plan involved everyone, now, we would have to improvise. I walk over to the Commanders body, picking up his key card and opening the elevator. Stepping inside with the Twi'lek, the doors close and the elevator started going up.

The Sul'lek looked at me "Sir, how do you plan on doing this? I doubt we can take the Governor alone" he said in Ryl, his native tongue.

"Trust me, I go an idea, you've just gotta make sure you follow it. We have allies on the way, Republic allies, and I plan on making use of that"


	7. Chapter 6: Republic, or Sith?

Chapter 6: Republic, or Sith?

The Elevator door slid open, and Sul'lek and I walked out of it. In front of us, was a straight white corridor, and at the end, a white door. Behind that door, was the Governors' private quarters'. I look at my remaining squad member, and the green Twi'lek returned his gaze to me. We walk down the passageway, in silence apart from the echoing of our footsteps. Before I realize it, I am standing in front of the door, my hand in front of the opening button.

"Captain Phillips, Jason, you there?" came a male voice on my personal comlink, much to my shock. The voice had caught me off guard entirely, but had awoken me to the situation. That voice I easily recognised, it was the voice of Jax.

"Jax, that you? Good to hear you're ok, where are you?" I ask, holding my hand up to get Sul'lek to pause. If Jax was with Amanda, then everything was falling into place, all the pieces on a Dejarik board were my pieces.

"We're in the base. I see we were too late. We've called the elevator, and we'll be joining you soon" he stated, much to my pleasure.

"Make your way up, we'll be in position. Trust me, you'll know what to do" was all I said, before switching my comlink off entirely, and pressing the door button. Instantly, with a loud hiss, the door opened. Standing in front of me, was the Governor. He was simply staring at the door, a large double vibroblade in hand. He looked at me, at Sul'lek with green eyes.

"What is this? Why have you disturbed my meditation?" He paused, frowning at me. His green eyes looking straight at me, almost through me. "Who would have thought that a force sensitive would be found on such an insignificant planet…?"

"Sir!" I say quickly, trying to stop his current train of thought. "There is a Jedi, in the base! They slaughtered everyone; we barely made it up here. I think they got the Commanders key card, they're on their way here now" I quickly spoke, hoping that he believed me. The elevator would take another 10 seconds, and that's what I was counting on.

"What do you mean, a Jedi? That would explain what I am feeling. She is coming. Get behind me, and get rid of your blasters. Such weapons are useless against the Jedi that are coming out way" he said, taking several steps forwards, waiting for the elevator to open. I quickly walk behind him, placing my rifle on my back and drawing the Vibroblade that was attached to my hip. It was at that moment, that the elevator opened, and standing before us, was Jax and his team.

Jax hadn't come alone; standing alongside him was a female. She was quite a bit shorter than Jax, with her brown hair tied up behind her. She was wearing what looked like colourful clothes and looked much like an ordinary civilian, except for the metal weapon in her hands. It was the handle, of a weapon that everyone in the galaxy knew, a Jedi's' Lightsaber. Standing behind them, was another person, a human male. He had short black hair, was about the same height at Jax, and I knew him as the one of the Republic's best fighters and pilots, Carth Onasi. He had in his hands, two blaster pistols, pointed straight at us.

The Governor took a step back, closer to me and Sul'lek and I tightened the grip on my vibroblade.

"Jedi" declared the Governor "I'm surprised you survived your crash, and even more that you have a force sensitive with you. But no matter, you may have slaughtered the Sith in the base, but I am no pushover. This meeting is a stroke of luck for me; my master will surely reward me with my lightsaber when I deliver your corpse to him!"

I take a half step forwards, placing my left foot in front of my right, both my hands gripped the blade tightly and I looked to my slight right, looking at the back of the Governor, the back of his black armour. I let out the breath I didn't even realize I was holding, before raising the blade silently above my head, and glance out the corner of my eye. I spot Sul'lek doing the same.

We move at the same time, both of us bringing our blades down. I see my blade coming right down towards his next, right as the Governor starts to spin around. He dropped one of his knees' and I saw the glint as he raised his blade above his head. I felt my vibroblade hit something solid, and saw it was pressing against the Governor's dual vibroblade.

I looked at him, and he had a giant smirk on his face, almost as if he was proud he had caught us in the act.

"Well well, what is this? My own men, working in allegiance with the Republic? I see why they were able to break into the base; you opened the door for them. Well, no matter, I'll just have to kill you all, yes, that's right. I'll eliminate you all!" He used his strength to shove his blade up; I feel my blade being forced up in the air, as I lose my footing balance with the force. I take a step back, trying to recover my balance, looking at the Governor as he spins around again, seemingly to face the Jedi, meaning he was maybe going to ignore us. That's right when I heard the gasp for breath, and in that moment of horror, I knew what the Governor had done. In his spin, one of his blades had found its' way into the chest of Sul'lek, sticking straight through him. I could only imagine the smirk on the Governor's face, right as he charged towards Jax and his companions.

I let the handle of my blade go, running over and catching my friends before he falls to the ground. I lower myself onto my knees, making the fall to the fall as comfortable as I could. I grip his hand tightly, taking a look at the wound. The blade had gone right through his armour, it had impaled him. There was very little I could do for the Twi'lek, he needed proper medical attention, and I had nothing to give him.

"Listen, Sul'lek, listen to me, alright?" I whisper to him, tightly gripping his hand "You're going to make it through this. Alright, you'll, you'll be with me when I escape this planet, alright?" I look into his eyes as I near the noise of blades clashing, presumable Jax fighting the Governor. Normally, I would join in, but it would mean leaving Sul'lek to die alone, and nobody deserved such a cruel fate.

"N-no, I won't. B-but, you will, through you, everyone from our coup will survive. Survive, stop Malek, and stop the traitors, as we promised. He must be stopped, and, like you said..." he said, stopping when he started coughing up some blood. I close my eyes, the blade must have hit the lungs, and Sul'lek's death wouldn't be quick, or painless.

"Like I said, we must fight to stop the evil, and if we die while doing it, then die we will" I finished for him, it was the slogan I used to recruit my followers, and now look at them. Most were dead, par Amanda who sat injured in the base and Sul'lek, who was bleeding to death in my arms.

"Please..." he whispered "End, my suffering" he begged me, looking up at me. "I know you don't want to, but I'd rather be die in my way, by you, then have the Governor, have the pleasure in killing me" I closed my eyes, I didn't want to, but, I can't refuse the wishes of the dead. I reach onto his belt, grabbing the blaster pistol and placing it against his neck. I leaned forwards, whispering into my friends' ear for the final time.

"Sul'lek, thank you, for everything. I swear to you, on my life, I will stop Malek, at any costs" and I see a smile on the Twi'leks' face, right before I pull the trigger on the blaster. It was a quick death for him, as I stand up, I see my friend, what had become of him. The moments of laughter, fun and mischief, all gone now with his death.

I felt a familiar feeling inside me, anger, rage, at my friends' death. While I had pulled the trigger, it was the Governor that had made me do that action. Turning about, I see the battle. The Governor had his blades crossed with all three of them! Jax, the Jedi and Carth wouldn't get past the Governor, but he has his back to me. I look at the ground, seeing a shimmer of the vibroblade next to my foot. Reaching down, I place my hand over its' hilt, tightening my hand around the blade. I get back onto my feet, a heavier weight in my right hand, as I start taking steps towards the Governor.

I feel my arm shaking, my entire body was shaking with anger as I thought about my team, most of which died getting to this point. They all died, apart from Amanda and I, all of us were laying corpses dead on the ground. Cold, lifeless now, my friends were all gone. I had failed them, got them killed, and now it was just I and Amanda. I continue walking forwards, behind the Governor. I could actually feel my blood boiling, racing around my body, as I put my left arm forwards. I placed my arm in front of his next, pulling him back against my chest. I heard him gasp for breath, and probably surprise, that he was being grabbed. I pull my right arm back and launched it forwards, running the blade straight through his stomach. I lean forwards, placing my mouth next to his ear.

"Consider this for my friends, you evil bastard" I growl into his ear, wiggling the blade in my hand slightly. A vibroblade normally would shake, causing normal slices to hurt. Having the blade inside of them, would cause extreme agony.

"Y-you traitor...you betray everything...we stand for" he stuttered out, blood pouring of his mouth and the gap in his chest.

"Consider this my official resignation, Sir" I retort, pushing him the Governor off my blade, and onto the floor in front of the Jax, Carth and their Jedi companion. I look up at them, dropping the vibroblade.

"That was, interesting" said Carth, keeping his blasters in hand, but lowering them towards to the ground. It moved my eyes up to Jax, but kept a note about his blasters, they weren't put away.

"Thank you for your assistance Jax" I smile at him, I was thankful for his actions. They had saved my life, and even if my team was dead, I was alive. And my promise was still active, until I die or Darth Malek lies dead. "I would have been dead hadn't you and your companions shown up"

Jax walked towards me, leaning down at the Governor's corpse, and pulling the codes from him. "There, we have the launch codes. Listen, Jason, you helped us out here. Tell you what; meet me in the Cantina in a few hours. Your friend, she's fine. She's waiting for you at the entrance of the base. We're headed out"

I nod my head to Jax "I'll see you there, you've got my comlink I.D, so message me if something comes up" I reply, picking up my vibroblade from the ground, and eyeing my Rifle on the ground. Time was short, and I still had to confront Amanda. This meeting with her would not end well, because if she was as smart as I knew her to be, and I'd known her for many years. She was no dull blade, she was a lot sharper than many gave her credit for, and my plan was almost complete. I had one last step to my first stage, and that wasn't one I was looking forwards to.


	8. Chapter 7: Loose ends must be tied up

Chapter 7: Loose ends must be tied up.

I look at the city of Taris, the sun warm on my skin, as I see Amanda stand up from the ground. She was leaning against the wall on the walkway, looking down at the Lower city. She had her back to me, but each word flowed out of her mouth like honey.

"It's over, isn't it? We did as we were orders. Lord Malek will be pleased"

As her back was turned, I doubt she could see the smirk on my face. I look down to my hands, resting in them was my rifle. It had been there since she turned her back, and it was pointed at the young Sergeant.

"With this, we'll get promoted. Moved to a better planet, maybe even serve under the Dark Lord directly" she said excitedly, much to my amusement. She was as ignorant as the rest of the Sith, she had no idea what really happened between Malek and Revan. Malek's propaganda said that he challenged and killed his master in single combat. But, not all of us are fools; some of us saw what really happened to Revan's ship, and Malek's treachery.

"Yes, the dark lord would be pleased in our service. But, the true Dark Lord was killed a year ago" With my words, Amanda spins around, her eyes quickly zeroing in on my blaster pointed at her. The look on her face was on of disbelief, wide eyes and her stance vanished.

"W-what are you doing? What do you mean, Malek isn't dead" She protested, but she didn't move for her weapons. She knew I had her dead to rights, I could fire a lot quicker than she could reach into her hip holster; grab her blaster, raise and shoot.

"Malek is not the true dark lord. He betrayed Revan like a coward. You don't know, and I don't expect you to. But, know that I serve Darth Revan, and you, you are dead"

"W-wait!" She yelled, raising her hand towards me weakly "I, I thought you loved me. You said that we'd be together after this" I could see her eyes shimmer, as if I was looking into an ocean in her eyes.

I shook my head slowly, keeping my balance with my rifle, my hands not moving. "No, it was all a lie. The mission for Malek, my love for you never existed. It was a ruse I used to manipulate you. I spent the last year making you my puppet, and you fitted the role perfectly. Goodbye, my puppet. Your role here is finished" I pull the trigger, not giving Amanda the time to protest to her fate. My blaster bolt hit her in the chest, and she stutters backwards, before losing her balance and tipping of the walkway, falling down towards the Under city. It would be the last I ever see of her again, she had served her purpose, and like all puppets, it was time for a replacement. Sith, Republic, both manipulated for their own purpose, so I think it is only fair that I manipulate them in return.

I feel my comlink buzzing, and I press the answer button quickly. I hear the voice of a friend in my ear the moment I had pressed the button.

"Jason" I let out a breath of relief to hear Jax's voice "We've gotten a meeting with the Exchange boss, Davik Kang, in which we're planning to acquire the Ebon Hawk. You'll have to ditch the Sith equipment, and we'll pick you and Amanda up"

"Ummm, about that. Amanda, she said she had to finish something up in the base. Cover our escape and raid, we'll have to pick her up after we steal the ship" I lie, it wasn't the best lie I've even spun, but thankfully, Jax walked straight into my web.

"Alright, that works. We will pick you up soon; we must be smart with this. I'll explain the plan of action on the ride there" I listen to him, it sounded like I was in, I could escape Taris and cut my official ties with the Sith. After that, I could finally hunt down, and kill Malek. I feel a small chuckle come out of my throat. The Republic wanted Malek killed to end the war, I wanted Malek dead cause he killed Revan. In the end, I guess it shouldn't matter much of our reasons. Our goals align, and that is enough for me.

Jax only took a couple of minutes, and soon, I was sitting in the speeder that was moving towards the upper city. I look at the others inside it, Jax, Carth and the female Jedi from before all sat in the front, and with someone I knew too well driving the speeder. The Mandalorian, Canderous. I've seen too many reports that involved him, blaster fights, speeders going missing minutes after he entered the area. It wasn't surprising to see him working with Jedi and the Republic; he was probably trying to escape this planet as well.

Sitting next to me was the blue Twi'lek, Mission I think her name is, along with the walking carpet of a Wookiee next to her, and finally, a small astromech droid sat among our feet, stationary. The speeder was silent, Jax's plan was simple. Get into Davik Kang's house and steal the Ebon Hawk. Simple, sweet and shouldn't be too complicated, it was a good plan. I just hope that we don't mess it up.

I turn my head to the blue Twi'lek, getting a good look at her for the first time. She had brown eyes, nice ones too, with lithe arms. She wasn't the biggest person, but the blaster on her hip made me think twice before making a comment about her. Besides, she wasn't that bad to look at.

I shake my head; I shouldn't be looking at her like that.

"Hey, you ok there? You're shaking your head like you've got something on it" said the Twi'lek next to me, catching me very off-guard. I look at her eyes again, and chuckle slightly.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking about how we're going to pull this heist off" I lie "I never asked your name before, my names Jason"

The Twi'lek laughs briefly, before nodding her head gently "Fair enough, this is going to be a crazy trip. Name is Mission, I get enough flak about it and I've heard all the jokes before. And the Wookiee here? He's my friend Zaalbar, but you can just call him Big Z"

I look up at the big Wookiee, as he says, something. I frown at him, the Wookiee language was one I never had implanted or was learnt. The large beasts weren't that common outside of Kashyyyk, so it wasn't uncommon for neural translators not to have Shyriiwook in their database.

"Nice to meet Mission, and you too Zaalbar" was all I let out my mouth, as I looked at Mission again. She didn't have the eyes of someone who'd seen war, she barely looked out of her teens, she was practically still a girl, not a woman travelling with a Jedi and a war hero. Yet, I could feel like she was here willingly, what drove her to stand by them, against the Sith against all odds?

It is an answer I would like to acquire, and as a well-trained Sith, I knew the methods all too well.


	9. Chapter 8: Our ship!

Chapter 8: Our Ship!

I look at Mission as she is kneeling down next to a door, picking the lock. We'd arrived in Davik's estate several hours ago, and escaped our escort room only 10 minutes ago. Jax had made it clear; each time had a job that we needed to complete, and to escape Taris. He'd sent me, Mission and Zaalbar off to try finding the security room and removing the cameras. According to the Mandalorian, Davik's security team is very relaxed and don't often check the cameras. Regardless, we needed them removed.

I turn behind me, seeing the Wookiee standing guard with a bowcaster in his hands. I take a good look at the weapon. A Wookiee created weapon, its' design often incorporates wooden parts such as the stock and the handle as part of their tradition, I think. How the wood doesn't overheat and burn, it is beyond me, but if it works, why am I to object.

I turn my attention back to the blue Twi'lek "Mission, how's it going? Got the lock yet?" I asked, getting impatient. We'd been like this for many minutes, and the longer we stood here, the longer we'd get compromised by the droids that we knew patrolled the hallways.

"Nearly there. This system is new, but I've nearly got it. Besides, if you're so good at slicing, why don't you do it?" she asked almost growled, back at me. The Twi'lek had spirit and fire, I like her.

"I would do it, but I'm better at slicing computers and repairing droids than I am opening doors. Besides, it was you who said you'd have it open at least 5 minutes ago" I replied, as my cheekbones rise. Mission and I had been bantering like this since we'd split from Jax. Directions, slicing techniques, best ways to gun someone down and Missions translating Zaalbar's responses as we went.

With a hissing noise, the door in front opened to show a large number of security tables, computers and completely empty. I quickly walk inside, seeing the Twi'lek and Wookiee follow me inside. Mission hit a button, and the door shut.

The station wasn't what I excepted. It was more basic than the Sith systems. Two decks, huge number of camera's on each desk, chairs and that was it. I quickly sit down in one of the chairs, seeing the computer asking me for a security code. I reach into my wristband and pull out a connection cord. Placing the cord into the computer, and connecting the other side into my datapad, I sat back and watched. The programming in my datapad was a virus, but not the normal kind.

While most systems could detect a virus as it searches for the codes used, my home-made program worked a lot differently. It searched for commonly pressed buttons on the computers keyboard, and the timestamps associated with them. After finding these codes, it would retract that data and give me the passcodes needed to access the system.

My datapad beeped, as I retract my connection cords. I had the passcode needed to get into the system, and my fingers fly over the buttons. Seconds later, my camera's turned on and I was viewing the eastern side of the estate, including the camera to the hanger and our getaway ship, the Ebon Hawk.

I glance back at Mission, whose cameras' had also turned on. I turn my radio on, quickly speaking into the device.

"Jax, you there?" I ask, my eyes scanning over my cameras'. The first person I was looking for was Calo; the infamous bounty hunter was the last thing we wanted to run into, even if he was small. I couldn't see him in the East quadrant, but that didn't mean he wasn't there.

"I'm here Jason" came Jax's reply "We're going to start moving out. You and Mission need to be our eyes, tell us if anything is sneaking up on us"

"Got it Jax, we've got your back" replied Mission, flicking several switches on her monitor "I see you now. You've got clear hallways for what I can see. Still, take care Jax"

"Roger that Mission. We're moving now" was Jaxs' reply. For many minutes, I listened to the radio as Mission and Jax co-ordinated together, while nothing was happening on my cameras'. I started thinking, about the old days, before being trapped on Taris. Those were the good days, when the being a Sith actually meant something.

"Jason! Got anything?!" I heard Mission yell at me. I shake my head, and feel her hand on my shoulder. "You ok there? You were completely ignoring me"

I turn to face the Mission, smiling at her. "S-sorry, I was a thousand miles away from here" I apologize to her, and by that extend, Jax.

"Its fine Jason, but we need you in the moment. Now, I need you to check for a camera that covers guest room 83, Canderous says we'll need to enter it, but I don't want to go in blind"

"Got in" I start looking over the cameras, looking for anything that has the number 83 on in. Quickly, I spot an issue. "Umm, Jax. We've got a small problem with room 83. I doesn't exist" I look at Mission, who could see the same thing. It went '_Room 82' 'Room 84'. _There was no room 83.

"What do you mean, there is no room 83? I'm looking at it right now" replied Jax, sounding frustrated.

"I mean it isn't on the camera. Whatever it is, it isn't on the official cameras. Let me try bring up a map or something" My fingers fly over the keys, quickly finding the local map for Davik's estate. It didn't take long, only a few minutes. I scan over it, before flicking my radio back on.

"Ok, well, Room 83 as you call it has been reclassified as the interrogation room. That explains why I couldn't find it" I turn my attention back to the cameras, and quickly spot the one labelled 'T-chamber'.

"Well, you've got a single droid, and that's really about it. Looks like a torture cell is active, so maybe that's worth a look"

With those words, I see a barrage of blaster shots enter the camera, tearing the droid apart. I look back to Mission, nodding at her "Looks like it's time to move"

The Twi'lek nodded her head "Yeah, good call" she walked over to her side of the station, and started to turn off her computer. My radio flickers, and I turn it back on.

"We've got the codes. We'll meet you at the hangar door. Be there soon, cause we don't have much time" said Jax strictly.

"Roger that Jax, see you there" was my reply, as I grabbed my rifle and walked into the empty hallway. I was soon joined by Mission and Zaalbar. I start to walk in the direction of the hangar, with the terrible twosome behind me.

It wasn't long until we met Jax at the door of the hanger, along with Carth, Bastilia, T3-M4 and Canderous. I easily see the sly grin on his face at our arrival.

"Jason, Mission, Zaalbar. I'm glad to see you all made it. Time to grab the Hawk, grab Amanda and get off Taris"

Jax's green eyes look at me "Is she ready to be picked up from the base?"

I shake my head "She radioed me before" I lie "She says she's found something and still needs more time. She said she'll use one of the fighters from the base and join up with us later" It wasn't the best lie again, but it was a web that Jax had already walked into.

"Ok, then we'll find her later. Come on, it's time we leave Taris" says Jax, and he opens the door to the hangar bay. I see it instantly, the Ebon Hawk. My ticket off this planet. We enter the hangar, as I spot two figures running into the hangar from the other side. One of them was nearly impossible to miss. Short, stubby and was had rightfully earned the reputation as one of the best bounty hunters. Calo Nord. And standing next to the midget assassin, was a leading member of the exchange, while I could see the wrinkles and grey hairs, he was undoubtedly dangerous. Davik Kang.

An Exchange Boss and a Legendary Bounty Hunter now stood between me, and freedom. And I will not let those pathetic people stop me.


	10. Chapter 9: Escaping a doomed planet

Chapter 9: Escaping a doomed planet.

Calo Nord, one of the galaxies most feared bounty hunters, was pointing his blasters at us. He had his reputation for a reason, his aim was supposed to be near perfect and hold a huge range of shields and grenades. In his hands, I can see two blaster pistols, and they were pointed at Canderous and me.

The man on his side was Davik Kang. While in his 50's easily, his reputation wasn't one you doubted. I've read far too many reports about Davik's brutality. Cutting limbs off, dropping people from cargo ships that were in the atmosphere, rumours circulated that before the planet wide quarantine, he would often space people from his own ship! His purple armour didn't detract from the threat I know he posed.

Thankfully, we had a small army to face them. We had Jax, I hadn't actually seen much combat from him, but given he's come this far, I know he can handle himself. Next to him was Carth Onasi, a legend. I've seen the reports, duel-wielding blasters or blades, he was a force to be reckoned with and not one I wanted to face any time soon. Bastilia, the legendary Jedi, what had her special I haven't a clue, but given Malek wants her dead or captured made one thing obvious, she was important. Mission, she's a great hacker; I just hope she is capable to holding a blaster as she holds a security spike. Zaalbar, the walking carpet. If this Wookiee lived up to his people's reputation, he would be an unstoppable force. Then there was Canderous, a Mandalorian who was holding a blaster that looked longer than his arms.

Then there was me. A Sith, in both senses of the word, with a single goal. Not Republic victory, not escaping Taris, but to kill Darth Malek. In my hands, was my rifle. Its' weight didn't feel like much to me now, I'd had this weapon for so long. It was pointed at Calo.

"Well, what is this? Thieves, in the hangar" said Davik, looking very unimpressed at us "I should have guessed this would happen eventually. Calo, we've got to deal with them"

The midget didn't even look at Davik, keeping his eyes trained on Canderous "I've been looking forward to this for a long time"

That's when the hangar shook, catching everyone by surprise, me as well. I looked out the hangar, and spotted what I thought was impossible! The city looked like it was under attack from orbit! Blaster shots were wiping out buildings like a swatter when used on a fly. I heard a gasp right beside me, and saw Mission covering my mouth. I could see it in her eyes; she couldn't believe what was occurring before her very eyes.

"Damn these sith!" I heard Davik yell "They'll wipe out the whole city. Calo, we must be quick, kill them and let's find some place to take cover until this all goes away"

I turn my head back to Calo, who had already started firing his blasters. In Davik's hand, I spot he is holding a blaster rifle. I raise my rifle, and fire a shot straight at Davik. It was a direct his on his chest, but my bolt made something red around him flicker! He had an energy shield?!

"Shit! They've got energy shields!" I heard Jax yell, as he fired both his blasters in a barrage at Calo Nord. Carth was doing a similar action towards Davik. Mission and Zaalbar were firing a blaster pistol and bowcaster respectively, towards Calo. While Canderous let it rip with his huge blaster cannon, spraying more shots than I could count at Davik, with most hitting their target, but being pointless due to the energy shield.

I see Calo fire a barrage of shots in my direction, easily 12 bolts, I knew the chances of me dodging them was almost 0. I drop to my knee, right as someone leapt in front of me, with blades of yellow. Bastilia! The Jedi spun her lightsaber, and the shots he fired reflected onto the ground, saving my life.

"Thanks Bastilia" I call out, as I take aim at Davik again. I fire three shots in quick succession, all of which hit his shield, which seems to falter.

"Concentrate fire on Davik!" comes an order from, of all people, Mission! The Twi'lek had seemed to notice what I did, and with his energy shield starting to fail, he would surely go down if we all shot at him. I notice the shift in fire, with only Carth and Zaalbar firing at Calo, while everyone else shifted to Davik. I kept my eyes and sights aimed at Davik, firing another blast that missed his arm by an inch, when I felt something slam into my armour!

I feel the burning sensation on my chest, as I look at Calo. He was still firing at me! Another wave of 6 shots hit my Echini armour, and put holes in it. I was safe, but at this rate, I would go down. I did a roll of the left, meaning Calo's next bombardment missed me. I shifted my fire to the legendary bounty hunter; I had to keep him down. But in doing so, I see another barrage of 12 bolts coming toward me, but it's too the left. I look, and it wasn't hard to spot their target. Mission! The Blue Twi'lek was standing up and wasn't even looking at Calo, an easy target. I stand up and take a leaping step in front of Mission, my back to the Twi'lek as I feel another 12 shots slam into my armour. This time, my armour melted under his fire. I felt the burning in my chest as a least 1 shot hit my clothes under the armour, and I feel my legs falter under me. I fall, and within moment, feel the ground under me. I heard a scream, probably Mission, but it was blurred.

I look up, and see Mission crouching beside me, and something flashing yellow in front of me. The pain in my chest wasn't going away, until I felt something jammed into my leg. I knew it instantly, a Bacta injection. Having had one many times before, I already knew what would happen, and almost instantly, it kicked in. The pain in my chest slowly vanished as a painkiller kicked in. I looked up, seeing Davik lying on the ground, and Calo holding up what looked like a grenade of some kind. Wait, grey, with a red band around it. A Thermal Detonator!

Right at that moment, something from the ceiling came down, and crushed the midget. I hear a gasp from someone close, and another voice "That's what you get, you stupid midget!" I follow the voice to its source, Canderous, who was holding his giant cannon with a single hand. Almost trying to show off.

"Jason, are you going to be ok?" I hear Jax ask, as I notice that everyone was surrounding me. I look at their armour and load and beyond, it looked like I was the only one that actually got shot!

"Y-yeah, I'll be ok. My armour took the brunt of the damage. Come on, let's get going. We need to get out of here" I see Jax holding his hand out for me, and I grab it, letting him help pull me up. I see the other quickly rush into the ship, but one stays behind. Mission, she was still staring at Taris as the orbital bombardment was tearing the city apart. I place my hand on her shoulder.

"Mission, come on, we've gotta go! We'll die if we stay here" I say to her, and I feel her move. She starts running to the Ebon Hawk, and I quickly join her inside the ship.

A shudder later, and I feel the engines take off. And the ship was moving into orbit. I walk towards the cockpit, and see Carth flying it alone. Jax and Bastilia were standing behind him, almost watching the republic captain fly alone.

I sit down in the other seat, looking over the controls. It didn't look too hard, and I start up the ships external scanner. That's when it started beeping and flashing red.

"That doesn't sound good" said Jax, pointing out the obvious.

"No shit. The codes mean we escape without the cannons targeting us. But we've got Sith Fighters incoming. I'm picking up 8 different ship signatures" I say, flicking more switches, turning the alarm off. I quickly scan over the controls, and find the power module to the gun turrets.

"Jax, get on the turrets. You need to by us time till we get the hyperspace coordinates punched in" ordered Carth, as he ran off out of the cockpit. The Republic officer looked at me with his brown eyes "Jason, I need you to activate the shields and monitor them. Make sure they don't get any hits on the hull"

I see what Carth wanted, and press the button accordingly, heard the hum of the ship powering up its' shields. I look back at the radar, seeing the 8 red blimps that were the Sith Fighters quickly closing in on the ship. They were getting closer.

"Sith fighters, they are 300 metres and closing" I relay to the Carth, as the ship seems to speed up. Carth was trying to push the Hawk in her first run; he truly was the legend many made him out to be.

"250 metres. They are powering up their weapons" I report again, seeing another flashing light.

"Where are the shields at?" snaps Carth

"Still coming online!" I yell back.

"What do you mean? You sure you started them up right?"

"Yeah! I am, they're one of those older designs I think"

"Fuck!" yelled Carth, finally breaking the yelling match we'd been having "Jax? The shields aren't up yet, and they'll be on us before they are up. How are the gun turrets going?" Carth linked his radio to the ships comm system, meaning we should be able to hear Jax's reply.

"I'm here, but I can't fire. Are the blasters working?" was his reply. I see Carth glare at me again. I check the button I'd pressed before that said 'Weapon Power Module' supply. It was glowing green.

"It should be working; I can't see a reason why it wouldn't. Have you powered up the turret?" I ask back.

"I...Aww, I see, my bad" was Jax's reply before I see streaks of red bolts being fired ahead of us...Wait, ahead?!

I look back at the Radar. In all the commotion, I'd forgotten about it, assuming they'd attack from behind. I saw all 8 of the red blimps coming, from directly in front of us!

"Jax, you've got to take most of them out! Our shields still aren't up" calls out Carth as I see the green bolts coming towards us. Carth acts, spinning the Hawk to the left, meaning most the shots missed. The check the radar, now only 5 sith fighters were on our case. But we couldn't let them fire at us, not yet. With our shields still saying they were off-line, we could only take so many shots before the hull gets breached.

Another blimp down, but they were coming around. They were behind the ship, and now our best hope was in Jax's ability to shoot them down before they shot us down. Carth moves the Hawk into another steed dive.

"They're still on our tail! I can't shake 'em" complains Carth, as he does another spin to try put more distance between ourselves and the fighters harassing us like bees. "Shields?"

"The light is still red! Bastilia, find that T3 and get him to see what the hell is wrong with the generator" I yell back, finding the main computer. My hands go towards it, as the ship rocks. I see green bolts fly around the ship, and the rocking means we were hit! I spin my chair to the left, checking the ship monitor to see for any hull breaches, thankfully, there were none.

"We've been hit! Jax, take out those fighters now! We won't be able to take another barrage like that!" called out Carth, pulling the ship into a steady flight to let Jax have easier shots. A barrage of rounds later, and the last sith fighter exploded.

"That's it. The hyperspace coordinates are punched in. We're on our way to Dantooine!" declared Carth. The light in front of us went blurred, and tell-tale sign of hyperspace travel.

I let the breath I had been keeping in, out. I could even feel that relief in the Cockpit. We had managed to escape Taris, the sith. We were alive and safe. But, that does bring in the next biggest question.

What the hell were we going to do now?

Carth was the first to break the silence

"I can't believe, it's gone. Taris I mean. The whole planet..." said Carth, saying what we were all thinking. "Why are we headed to Dantooine?"

"There is a Jedi enclave there. It is a place of both physical and spiritual healing. We will be safe there" replied Bastilia, standing at the back of the cockpit.

"Are you kidding me?" protests Carth, standing out of his seat "You saw what the sith did to Taris, there wasn't a building over three stories tall left standing. T-they turned the planet into a giant pile of rubble"

"There are many Jedi on Dantooine, including some of the most powerful in the order. Even Malek would think twice before attacking this place" countered Bastilia.

I stand up "I'm going to go check up on Mission. Taris was her home, and, if we're taking the blow hard, I'm sure she is too" I declare. There wasn't a reply from anyone else as I leave.

Taris, an entire planet of people, wiped out. The scale of such an attack, on civilians no less! Malek truly had fallen; such an attack against a military would have been seen as just another casualty of war. But such an attack. Malek was truly a coward, he didn't challenge Revan to a proper duel, and now this again. How many times would Malek show his weakness? Sure, he was there at Malachor V, Revan, hell, I was there! But that was a military victory, a necessary act to end the war! All Malek did then was murder a planet of civilians, and I could feel it.

I turned another corner, and sitting on one of the beds, was Mission. She wasn't crying, which was a start. But her eyes that used to tingle with life, appeared drained. The poor girl was probably in shock, and I don't blame her. I remember the first time I watched a planet being wiped out; the Mandalorian war machine was ruthless.

"Hey, Mission, you ok?" I say, breaking the silence of the crew quarters. The Twi'lek looked up at me, almost not noticing I was there. Her once full brown eyes had lost their spark, she was suffering.

"Listen, Mission" I say, walking and sitting down next to her "I know, it isn't easy. Watching it, and your home world at that. You're probably in shock, but I promise. We'll get revenge. Ok? Even if me, Big Z and you track Malek alone. We will stop him, I promise you" I feel energy rise around me, and I sigh. I was about to break the rule that had kept me alive since Malek took over the sith. I called upon something I buried years ago, and I felt it run through my veins as if it had never left.

I wave my hand in front of Missions face, and her eyes slowly close "Now, sleep Mission. Rest your head and let ill thoughts leave your mind. You have done well, and Malek will pay for his actions"

The blue Twi'lek did just that, lying down and almost curling up into a ball as she slowly drifted into sleep. I stood up, looking at her. She was so young, and to feel such heartbreak within her, it couldn't be ignored. Not by the Jedi, and certainly not by myself. As soon as it had arrived, the power I felt in me slowly vanished, until I could sense of uncertainty in its place. The perfect cover, but perhaps, it will not be enough. The Jedi enclave was a dangerous place for anyone who had their gift, Jedi, sith or otherwise. With their powerful masters, perhaps they might see through the veil. And if that occurs, then my part in vengeance would truly be gone.

Jedi do not execute their prisoners, I know that much. But, that leaves another question unanswered. What do they do, to those they capture?


	11. Chapter 10: A secret power?

Chapter 10: A secret power?

Dantooine. A planet of farmers, and apparently the home of a Jedi enclave that we were headed for. I sit down in the crew quarters, where Mission is now sleeping. I could hear her breathing, peaceful, relaxed. It didn't sound like she'd just seen an entire planet wiped out before her very eyes. It is something that not even a soldier wants to relive; the impact scares you for life. It is a moment you can never truly forget, or be forgiven for.

Malachor V, Telos, Taris, they were just three planets that have suffered, and will never be the same again. Three planets I have witness the destruction off, and three burdens I will carry forever. And, Malek would die and with him, hopefully my burdens will leave me.

I hear footsteps coming towards my room; I quickly stand up, turning to face the door. Rounding the corner was Bastilia. The legendary Jedi looked at me with a look of, almost disapproval, and then turned her blue eyes to the sleeping form of Mission.

"She'll be ok. I spoke to her; she's been through a lot, the poor girl. She'll be fine; she just needs her rest and some time. Time heals most wounds" I say to Bastilia. She turns her attention back to me, before waving her hand at the door controls. The crew door shuts, leaving me also trapped here with her.

"That's not why I'm here" she replies curtly "I have a more important question. I know you were a sith trooper on Taris, not some dumb merc. Your rank of captain implies you have time with the Sith. That, along with that you haven't made any protest about leaving your other squad mate behind makes it clear you betrayed her, much like how your feelings betray you. What do you plan on doing, now that everyone who knows you're alive is on this ship?"

Fucking Jedi... Always reading others minds, acting to perfect, then invading your private thoughts. I hate to admit it, she was very good though, Bastilia was worth some of the praise she'd been given. She'd managed to piece together quite a lot about me and my past, from only my rank and my reaction, or lack of, because of Amanda.

"I desire one thing and one thing only. Darth Malek's' death. My reasons are my own, and I will not share them with you. I've been in the sith long enough to know your Jedi mind tricks, just know that as long as you are hunting Malek, I will hunt him alongside you" I reply, looking straight into her eyes. We both know that she should be able to use the force to extract the information from me, or simply beat it out of me.

But the Jedi simply bows her head in response. "I see, so we've reached a mutual understanding. We are doing our best to defeat Darth Malek, and the republic could use your assistance. Whatever ends up happening, you will be staying on Dantooine for a while"

"Cause Jax is a force sensitive, isn't he?" I interrupt her, and her eyes widen.

"How? How did you know that?" her hand starts to hover over her light saber. Was she really that protective of Jax?

"Back on Taris, the governor mentioned it. He said something about a Jedi and a force sensitive. It isn't Mission, Zaalbar, Canderous and it's impossible for it to be T3, so following that logic, Jax is the odd one out since you Jedi would have found out it was Carth years ago" I smirk at her, Bastilia had wanted to keep that a secret from me, and yet, it wasn't secret at all. She'd told me all I needed to know.

"Fine, but I've got my eye on you" was all she says, before using the force to open the door and walk out. I remain standing, before moving to one of the beds and lying down. Bastilia had given me much to think about.

Jax was a force sensitive, Bastilia had suspicions of me. And…

I look around the room, something was wrong. It was a feeling, and one I haven't felt in a year. It was power, raw, and lots of it. A normal person couldn't sense it, but I am not an average Joe. I close my eyes, and look around the ship. I could feel Canderous taking the barrel of his rifle off, adding a new firing chamber. T3 was in the engine room, scanning the engines for any malfunctions.

Zaalbar was in the cargo hold...eating. What a surprise there, though I am shocked he was able to eat that much so quickly. On the bridge, Carth flew alone. And...There we go. I could feel Bastilia and Jax. They were in the west crew quarter, that's where this power came from. But, not from Bastilia. From Jax? Yes, it had to be from him.

But, it felt so similar to the one who had taught me what I know. And he had died when Malek fired upon the flagship during their ambush. It was impossible, and yet, that power felt so familiar. I block the power our, burying my own power in myself. A technique I'd learnt to keep myself an unknown, until it was too late.

I check that Mission is asleep, before turning on my personal log recorder.

"Personal Log 1. I have escaped from Taris with a small crew aboard the Ebon Hawk. We are headed to the planet of Dantooine, where Bastilia says a Jedi Enclave is. But, that's not what is most interesting. I have sense power, the one of my old master. I felt it as Bastilia was with Jax. It was raw, untamed and uncontrolled. But, while it is familiar, it is impossible. He died, as much as I hope he did not. I must keep an eye on Jax. For if what I think is true...Then Jax Fields is more than just a republic drone. Log end"


	12. Chapter 11: Farmville?

Chapter 11: Farmville?

Dantooine, a planetary shithole made for farming. Of all the planets I had expected a Jedi Enclave to be, this planet wouldn't have been high on my list. Then again, maybe that's the perfect reason to have it on this backwater planet. Famous for farming, its' agriculture and the Kath hounds.

We'd been on this planet for days, and all I've done is been told to stay in the Ebon Hawk while the Jedi council made some kind of decision on Jax's training. However, that didn't mean I couldn't do anything. I'd spent most the days learning how to fly the Ebon Hawk with Carth. The Republic Officer had made it clear he was teaching me, not because he trusted me, but because if something happened to one of us, the other would be fine flying the ship. We didn't speak much, I have a feeling he doesn't like me, or doesn't trust me, and both are viable options. I would delve further, but I must be careful. In this enclave, if they discover me, who knows what'll happen to me. I even heard Carth mention it to Jax about how he didn't trust the force.

"They say the force can do terrible things to a mind. It can wipe away your memories and destroy your very identity" was what he'd said, when Jax was asking about why Carth didn't trust the Jedi council.

Carth did have a point, the force was something that only a few can comprehend, and it's almost unlimited power that came with it. And I know, I've seen what happened first hand!

Mission was getting better, she'd been spending a lot of time chatting to Jax, and probably making sure she was feeling better. I would have spoken to the Twi'lek, but I had my own agenda of learning how to fly the Hawk.

I sit in the pilot's seat of the Ebon Hawk; with Carth is the co-pilot seat. We weren't practising, but it was relaxing to just sit there. It was where I spent majority of my time anyway.

"Hey, Carth?" I ask, waiting for the commando to reply before I continue down my train of thought.

"Yeah Jason?" was his reply. His eyes kept looking at the Enclave outside the window of the ship.

"You've been in the Republic for a while, right? I'm guessing you were around when the Mandalorian Wars were on?"

Carth paused, before answering my question "Yeah, I've seen it all. The Mandalorian Wars and this war from the start. I was there when the Sith betrayed us...When HE betrayed us" Carth put an extreme of 'HE', and I'm sure that I know who he was talking about.

"When you say, He, you mean Revan?"

"Revan, Malek, all the Jedi that joined him. But, you know what's even worse? The men, the good men, who joined them. Hell, my mentor, Saul Karath, joined him. That's the reason why Malek has done so well in the war"

I nod my head. Carth wasn't far wrong, Saul Karath was indeed the reason Malek's fleet, and Revan's' in effect, was doing as well as it was. Saul was a master tactician back when the Republic was fighting the Mandalorians', and when Revan took command, Revan's brutality and Sauls' strategies worked perfectly in sync. But, I look away from the commando. He had no idea, that I was one of those men. We had betrayed the Republic, and the Jedi, for they left us to die! The Jedi would have let us be slaughtered by the Mandalorians'.

"And that's not the worse of us. Before he left, Saul spoke to me. He talked about how the Republic was on losing side, how it was time for a change. I know now he was trying to recruit me into the Sith, but at the time, I couldn't fathom it. And, it was when the first of their bombers snuck past our defences at Telos; I knew exactly what was going on. I lost my family that day, and when I find Saul, I will kill him for what he's done"

The cockpit is silent once again. I don't know how to reply to Carth, he had lost his family. To an attack that I had observed. The destruction of Telos...That wasn't even a battle, it was a one sided butt-kicking fiasco in which the Republic got completely crushed. With Republic codes, our ships didn't get off their detection systems. The planet didn't stand a chance, the fight for Telos lasted only a few days, and nothing was left when our fleet had finished with the planet.

"I don't expect a kid like you to understand, sure you were a captain in the Sith, but you didn't see what they did. If you're proud of the Sith after watching Taris, then you're as sick as them" Carth finished his rant at me, leaving us in silence once again. Carth had lost everything, his family, his trust, all because of Revan, Saul and me. We had done this to him, and he had truly lost everything.

"Carth" Said a voice behind us, one that should be easy to know. It was Jax. "Jason isn't responsible for Telos, he'd of been a kid, only 18 when Telos was attacked. It was 4 years ago Carth. I don't expect you to forgive Saul, Revan, Malek or any of them. But you cannot shift the blame onto Jason of all people!"

"I know!" yells Carth "I know it's not his fault, or your fault. A-and, I'm not saying that it is either of your faults. I just. I lost everything that day, and I don't want to talk about it anymore"

I stand up, leaving the cockpit. I almost jog to the crew quarters and thankfully, it's empty. I sit down on the bed, and rest my head in my hands. Carth was someone knew had trust issues, but had he really lost everything at Telos? Sure, I knew that would have happened. I remember standing on board Revan's Flagship alongside Malek, Saul and Revan as the bombardment of tore Telos apart. But to see it first hand, the grief that Carth carried in him, was something else entirely.

"Don't worry about him, he's just got a lot of issues" says Jax, I look up, seeing him leaning against the circular opening. He has his arms crossed, his eyes trained on me.

"So I've noticed" I reply "How is your Jedi training going?"

"It's going well. How is Mission? I haven't spoken to her recently"

"And I have? I've been busy trying to learn how to fly the Hawk. I'll talk to her later today"

Jax nods his head "Alright, good. I should get back to the council; I think they're preparing to let me construct a lightsaber. Then, my training will be complete"

Jax leaves me to the silence of the ship, and my memories. Telos, the world on fire as wave after wave of unrelenting cannon barrage strikes the surface like rain splattering on the windshield of a speeder. The Republic had no defence, the bombers having wiped out their warships and whatever survived that would surely have fallen under the endless stream of red bolts that came cascading towards Telos. I stand up rapidly, and open the locker. Sitting there was my newest purchase. Since my Echini armour had been badly damaged when Calo had focussed me in our last fight. It was coloured dark blue, and it was a Heavy Combat Suit by designation. While it would limit my mobility in the regards I couldn't be able to run as fast due to the weight, I would still be able to perform combat rolls, which means I have all the mobility I need.

I put the blue armour on, and pick up my Rifle. There were better models, but this one was all I needed. I walk to the boarding ramp of the Hawk and leave the ship. The bright shining sun burns my eyes as I looked up, and I am forced to close my eyes. Slowly, I open them again. It was 10 in the morning Dantooine time, and Jedi roamed the courtyard. I walk past them, and I doubt any of them bat an eye lid at me. That's when I reached the 'round-a-bout', or courtyard. It was circular though, so my name for it isn't honestly that far off.

"Padawan. I must ask, where are your robes?" came a voice, cutting me from my walk. I see the Jedi who spoke. She was shorter than I, with brown hair done up in a ponytail and matching brown eyes. She had a hand on her hip, next to her blade.

"Excuse me? I believe you must have me mistake, I am no Jedi. I am here with Jax" I reply, putting on my facade of confusion. I must have been off-guarded, if this Jedi could sense something in me, then keeping my powers from Bastilia could be considered an impossibility.

"Oh, I'm sorry, you must excuse me. I felt the force, and I believed that you were the source of it" she apologises, and I raise my hand.

"It is fine, but, if you will pardon me Jedi, I do have things I must do" I walk past, and quickly exit the Jedi Enclave.

Make no mistake Dantooine is a planetary shithole that I take no pleasure in wasting my time with while Malek declares war. I wish for only a few things, after all, I am a man of simple tastes. I like taking someone's head off when they had no idea they were in my sights, I like good wine and I like outwitting an entire Jedi Enclave. But, at that, Dantooine is known for its' hunting game, and I could use something to shoot at


	13. Chapter 12: Shocking Truth

Chapter 12: Shocking True

I slow my breath, keeping the holographic sight on my target. It had no idea it was the target of a high powered assault/sniper rifle. I can feel the shade of the tree above me, the smell of the warm green beneath me and a cold metal of the rifle against my cheek.

I pull the trigger, and see my shot hit its' target. The Kath Hound falls to the ground as my shot goes into its' skull. The 2 other Hounds neck to it start to run in my direction, but I adjust my aim, and pull my trigger again. Another Kath down, as I shift my rifle to my left and fire again, and the final Kath hound falls down dead. I stand up, satisfied. I haven't lost my touch, even after nothing but learning how to pilot the Hawk. This was my 4th month of hunting, and it was slower than usual. Jax had been going back and forth for the Jedi, and with Mission always busy working on something with Canderous in the Cargo Hold, I'd been left to my own effects.

I look behind myself; I was about half a Kilometre from the Enclave, which was far enough that I should be safe to investigate. I open my holo-recorder, and start speaking.

"Another good day of hunting, but more importantly, something is amiss. I am sensing darkness, but not the typical kind. It is the Dark Side of the Force, of that I am sure. It feels like it's coming from just west of me, but whatever it is, it isn't something I wish to do alone. But, I cannot let them know my link, not yet at least. Whatever it is, it's time I open the door" I end the holo-recording, and walk.

It takes me 20 minutes to find the source. A small hill, with pillars of black rock poking outside like a ceremonial entrance. Whatever had the dark taint, it was within this tomb. It could be anything, the tomb of a Jedi, a hidden secret. I walk to the black stone door, and close my eyes. The dark side is strong, but it feels artificial, almost as if it was put here. It is something that cannot be described, but known. But, something else is here.

I grab my rifle from my back, spinning around and point it at the entrance. Standing there, at the top of the ramp, was a Mandalorian. Clad in red battle armour and an assault repeater in hand, he was flanked by 4 other Mandalorians in blue battle armour.

"Well well, what do we have here? My teams have gone missing, but a single human doing that much damage to my operation? Where is the rest of your team?" His rifle doesn't waver an inch, showing his profession with that weapon.

"What do you mean teams? I've been out hunting Kath Hounds, I haven't the skill to take out a Mandalorian, yet alone teams of them" I lie, I've fought Mandalorians before, but that's when I was part of an army. I keep a single hand of my rifle and with my left hand, reach into my back pocket and grab 2 circular objects, gripping them tightly.

"Nobody can take out a Mandalorian in single combat, but, that's no relevance to the current issue. I do like your rifle however, so, hand it over, or my associates will be forced to gun you down" he ordered. The idiot wasn't giving me a choice.

In a fluent motion, I toss the grenades in a quick underarm throw, and they landed at their feet before exploding. I had thrown a single Frag grenade, and a flash grenade. It should kill at least one of them, and buy me some time. I press the button on the stone door, and it opens behind me. Whatever dark forces lied in here, I'd have to face them. Because otherwise I was in a shooting gallery. I turn my back from the Mandalorians and ran for all I am worth.

I enter the tomb, at least, that's' what I guess it is. It's cold, dark but I see another door ahead of me. I run up to it, and again, there is a stone button which I press. Right as a red bolt hits next to me. Spinning around, two blue armoured Mandalorians had entered firing. They were charging, probably planning to overrun me at close range. I raise my rifle, firing three shots in quick succession, but only one of them hits the Mandalorian on the left, in the chest. He shrugs it off. They drop their blasters and draw a single Vibroblade each, planning to finish me off.

I reach onto my back with my left hand, and draw the Vibroblade. I swing it and my blade clashes with the blade of the Mandalorian to my left. With that, I look to my right. He was about to impale me on his blade. I point my rifle at him, and hold the trigger down. Instead of a single shot, my rifle spewed out what I can guess it nearly 15 shots straight into the Mandalorians' chest, killing him right where he stood. The recoil however, threw the rifle out of my hand and onto the ground next to me. I turn my attention back to the Mandalorian to my left, who was pushing his blade hard against my own, and nearly overpowering my left arm. I take a step to my right, letting hi stumble and actually run into the door. He turns to me, and through the helmet, I can only guess he is angry. Right at that moment though, he exploded. The explosion happened behind him, and was caused by the Frag grenade I'd slipped onto his back when I took my step right.

I let out a breath of relief, I'd managed to survive. I turn around, and see how foolish I am. Standing at the entrance, was the red clad Mandalorian. My grenades must have killed two of his lackeys outside, and I'd just killed the other two then. He was all alone.

"You know, when you said that you couldn't take out a Mandalorian team, I actually believed you. A normal human couldn't, but, you're defenceless. Goodbye, human" He raised his rifle, and I know there is only a single thing that can save me right now. I eye the Mandalorian, right as he, comes flying towards me?! The red Mandalorian was actually in the air, seemingly being thrown, at me. He had dropped his rifle, and was flailing his arms in a pathetic attempt to save himself. He hits the ground, and rolls for a bit till he stops at my feet. I act on instinct, raising my blade and shoving it through his armour and chest, killing him. Around the hole where my blade sticks out, blood started to ooze out around the blade, mixing well with the red on his battle armour.

Retracting my blade, I look up at what had thrown the Mandalorian at me. I couldn't see from this far, but it looked like a single figure. They were taller than me, greatly so. They were wearing black, black robes, even a mask that covered their face! I freeze, I know that person! Revan. Revan had saved me.

"Jason! You ok?" came Jax's voice...Wait, Jax?! I shake my head, and where I'd seen Revan moments ago, Jax now stood in his place.

"Y-yeah! I'm good!" I call out, looking at the Mandalorian. On his belt, something was shiny and caught my eye. I kneel down, and take it in my hand. It's a Light Saber! This Mandalorian had killed Jedi! Two of them! I pick up the blades, and quickly place them in the side pockets of my armour, before standing up and seeing Jax in front of me.

"What are you doing here, and why are there Mandalorians here?" He asked, looking either really pissed off, or very displeased. Or both, I'm still not able to get a good read of Jax.

"I was out hunting when they spotted me, I ran. I found here and figured I had a better chance in cover than out there. I was just trying to find cover, and I saw tomb, so I ran in" He reply, another carefully crafted web that would catch Jax. He couldn't know I'd come here, and he wouldn't, I hope.

"I see, well. I must admit, I'm impressed. I'll assume you killed the two Mandalorians out there, plus the other two in here. I'm surprised you're alive" Jax says. I can't tell if it's a compliment, or him being surprised. Not many people could pull off what I had; then again, not many had received the special training that I have had.

"It was luck, I used grenades to take the other outside down, and managed to take them down before they hit me" I reply to Jax. He smiles at me.

"There is no such thing as luck" said a female behind Jax, and could only come from Bastilia. It shouldn't be a surprise to me; the pair had barely been seen separated. She was standing at the door, where the red Mandalorian had been before.

"Hey, Jason, I think you should head back to the Hawk, it isn't safe here" says Jax, taking a glance back to Bastilia. So she was running the show?

"No" I protest "Listen, you've had us trapped up on the Hawk for months, months now! And you don't tell us anything just that the Jedi want to keep it secret. Listen, Jax. I am curious about all this, and I want to help, but I can't do that unless you tell us. Now you came to this, tomb, for a reason. I'm not leaving"

There is silence; the echo of the wind was the only noise that occupied my ears. Jax is actually smiling, while over his shoulder, Bastilia has a frown.

"Fine, I will explain it. But, no questions. We will explain everything when we get back to the Hawk, after the Council has confirmed the information we have received" says Bastilia, walking up to me. "Revan and Malek visited this place on their journey for the Star Forge. Jax and me had a vision about it, so the council sent us here to investigate" Bastilia continued to talk, but I stopped listening. Two words had enthralled me. Star Forge.

Revan and Malek had tracked down, and found, the Star Forge. It was a factory, or so I think. Revan always said it was more than just a factory that it feeds on the Dark Side and I remember feeling the corruption from that space station. But, how did Jax have that vision? I would have to think about it later, because I needed to act like I didn't know what was happening.

"Ok ok ok. That, doesn't make much sense to me, but it's better than being clueless" I reply, cutting the Jedi off.

They opened the door, and standing there, was a very strange looking droid. It had 4 claw like legs, coloured grey, a single red eye on the side of its coned body and what looks like a blaster on its' face.

That's when it spoke, or, I think it speaks, I can't translate what the hell it's talking about. I turn to Jax "Ummm, what? I can't understand that"

Jax shakes his head "Neither can I, maybe it's broken?" he suggests

The droid changes, speaking another language. This one sounds like the sand people from Tattooine, but, how are we meant to know that?

"I think the droid is changing languages to try communicate with us. Each time, it's used a different dialogue" says Bastilia.

"Yeah, that one sounded like the sand people" I agree.

It speaks a third time, and this one I can recognise, if only slightly. It sounded like Selkath, but, my translator only picked up a few words. Jax and Bastilia however, reacted.

"I, I know that language!" Jax says, seemingly celebrating his victory.

"It sounds like an ancient version of Selkath. Strange" replies Bastilia.

I walk back to the wall, next to the dead Mandalorian I'd stabbed. I leaned down and tried to grab what I could, I couldn't understand what was being said. I managed to acquire some grenades, but that was it.

A blaster shot! I grab my rifle and run to where I'd heard the shot. Bastilia and Jax stood around the destroyed image of a droid. I lower my rifle, the droid had been part of a defence mechanism, I'd presume at least. I wait, and they come back minutes later.

"Going well?" I ask, and Jax nods.

"Yeah, it looks like a quiz system. Defeat the droid, answer some questions, then it'll unlock the secrets to the Star Forge. Just wait here for a bit longer? It's just a single droid, nothing too scary" he replied, and opens the next door with Bastilia. Once again, a single droid fires at the Jedi as they draw their blades.

I take a good look at Jax's blade. It was a single hilted blade with a blue blade. The weapon of a Jedi Guardian, a warrior who prefects in combat. After a minute of waiting, the door to my left opens up, and I see another short corridor, then a final stone door. Even I could feel the evil that lay beyond that door, whatever was there, it was fuelled by the dark side. I felt Jax standing next to me moments later.

We walk, in complete silence, towards the door. I grip my blaster tightly, something is wrong here. First I'd seen Revan or an illusion of him at least. This was a place that was related to the Star Forge, and I remember all too well what happened on that forsaken planet.

"Are you sure about this Bastilia? I can feel the dark side in this place, and you remember our vision. The ancient Jedi sealed this passageway…" says Jax, breaking the silence as we stop in front of the door.

"Jax, we've got to. Revan and Malek found something here that leads them to the Star Forge. If we are going to stop Malek, we've got to discover what the Star Forge is" Bastilia raised her hand, and using the force, opened the door. The button pressed in, and the door slid up. I tighten my grip, but it was empty. In the middle of the room, was a giant, triangle?

The Jedi remained still, but I started walking towards it. I wasn't sure it, I am not. But, something drew me towards it. I lower my rifle, and stop walking. It is right in front of me, and slowly, I reach forwards. I touch the tip of the triangle, right as I hear a cry from behind me.

Whatever it was, I was blurred out when I touched the artefact. My ears felt like they were about to explode, my body on fire. I dropped my rifle, and felt my knees hit the ground hard. A piercing scream ran through my skull, and I felt my knees fail, collapsing onto the ground. The cold ground against my hand, and I shut my eyes tight. I see flashes of something in front of my eyes.

Ships, battles, explosions. Another planet being completely annihilated and a fleet being sucked into it. Malachor V! It had to be, I was seeing flashes of Malachor V!

"The Dark Lord Shall not die!" I heard an echo's voice, Revan's voice! I could see him again, the Mandalorian Mask on his face, standing in front of me. "I shall rule forever, and show the Jedi true power! And you shall be my greatest assassin!"

Revan reaches for his mask, and pulls it away! For one of the few times, I see Revan's face, and it is one I recognise! Jax's face! It's true; Jax had to be...Darth Revan! But why? Why is he with the Jedi now? How can he not remember he's Revan?

I feel the darkness consume me, my vision vanishing quickly. Whatever had struck me, it had hit me hard. An echo of the force, a powerful one that I hadn't felt in years. I feel someone grab my shoulder, and yelling, something. But it was all a blur and I close my eyes and let darkness take me.


	14. Chapter 13: Confessions!

Chapter 13: Confessions

I am lying down on something, warm, soft. I open my eyes, feeling grotty. My eyes are heavy, my arms and legs hurt to try move. I take deeper breaths, and let out a loud cough.

"You're awake!" Exclaims a voice next to me, and I don't need my eyes to see the Blue Twi'lek who was sitting on the edge of my bed. I look around, I wasn't in the crew quarters, and I was in the medical bay. I look at Mission, her brown eyes looking straight back at me.

"Y-yeah, what happened? How long was I out?" I ask, putting my arms against the bed and sitting up.

"You've been out for nearly two weeks. Jax and Bastilia carried you in, said you'd touched an Artefact and something had happened. Some Jedi even came aboard, but they said you just needed time to recover" she replies, getting off my bed and walking beside me.

"Two weeks?!" I echo, shocked. I was out for two whole weeks for that vision of Malachor V, and Jax's true identity.

"Yeah, Jax has been really concerned, but the council has kept him busy. He asked me to make sure you were ok"

I smile at her, and slide my legs from the bed. I stand up, my legs slightly shaky. My armour had been removed, and I was wearing a shirt and trousers. I lean forwards and wrap my arms around the Twi'lek, hugging her.

"Thanks for looking after me Mission, I really appreciate it"

I feel a slender pair of arms wrap around me "It is a pleasure Jason; after all, you helped me after Taris. Oh, you might wanna know, Jax says the council wants us to go after Malek directly. Find something called the Star Forge, which'll help stop him. Bastilia can explain it better than me"

I let the Twi'lek go, and take a step back. "Bastilia, where is she? I would like to talk to her about this Star Forge, if possible"

"She's in the Crew Quarters, last I knew, not ours, the other one on the other side of the ship"

I smile at Mission a final time "Again Mission, thank you so much for looking after me, but I really need to talk to Bastilia" I walk out of the Med bay, waving at Mission before jogging to the other side of the ship, and seeing Bastilia sitting on the ground, more than likely meditating.

I press the door button, and it shuts. Bastilia opens her eyes, looking straight at me. She stands up, not looking impressed.

"Jason, it is good to see you well. I am thankful you came to see me actually, there is something I've wanted to talk to you about since the incident where you were knocked unconscious"

"Bastilia, there is also something I must talk to you about, and of urgent matters. But, you asked first, so I will humour you first"

The reaches onto her belt, and in her hand, she is holding her duel-hilted light saber. With her left hand, she rests it on the hilt. Whatever she wanted to talk about, it was obvious she was expecting a violent reaction from me.

"Jason, I want to know where you got your training from" she says simply, cryptically. I frown at her; she could be asking where I received anything.

"Bastilia, you will need to be more specific than just my training"

"Don't act dumb Jason. What happened in that tomb, first, should have killed you. You entered a memory bubble of Revan, you recalled his memories. I spoke to the masters, to the untrained and unprepared mind, that should have completely destroyed you. The fact you were able to survive and retain your mind means a single thing, you've had training in the force. Side that with the fact that only people who had a connection with the force can access memory bubbles, and that you are not mentioned in the Jedi database, makes a very convenient series of events" Bastilia activates her weapon, the glowing yellow blade lighting up the room "Now, I want to hear the story"

A sigh escapes my throat, I didn't want to reveal anything, but what she spoke made complete sense. And now I'd trapped myself, it was inevitable for this to happen.

"I was a regular trooper, when Revan found me. He sensed the force inside of me, and pulled me into private service. He treated me as his apprentice, and taught me the force. He trained me for many years, but he didn't teach me dark Jedi techniques, he taught me how to influence others, how to use the force in battle, and how to kill and capture Jedi. He treated me as an assassin, a single man army that was able to capture Jedi for his army. I was loyal to Revan, and Revan alone. So when Malek fired at his ship last year, I hid my powers. I buried them, and waited. Revan had taught me how to hide my connections with the force, and that kept me hidden from Malek's eye" I take a step towards Bastilia.

"That's why I helped on Taris. Cause I want revenge on Malek for what he did to Revan! I don't care about your war, I served Revan cause he saved me, and I want Malek dead for his cowardly act of betrayal. So make no mistake, I am here, not for the Jedi or the Republic, but to ensure Malek's death"

Silence occupies the room, and Bastilia's gaze doesn't waver. I wonder what she is thinking? If I'm lying to her and to cut me down, or just to kill me because I've been trained in the dark arts. She had complete power over me due to her weapon, and I was almost at her mercy.

The yellow glow vanished, and Bastilia placed her weapon on her hip "I...I believe you, you are powerful, but you speak the truth. I cannot trust you, for you have been trained by Revan during his reign of the Dark Lord. But, if you wish for Malek's death, I will not stop you from joining us"

"Thank you Bastilia. Though, I must ask my question now. And it is one about Revan too" I am not far from her, but she doesn't react visible. She probably saw this coming.

"Yes, I was par..." she starts

"No, I know all about that battle. I don't need a recap. I know, about Revan. He didn't die in that battle, did he? Not truly at least" Bastilia's hand went straight back onto her weapon, and she was visibly shocked. "That memory bubble, I haven't seen Revan's face in so many years I'd forgotten it. I remember him for wearing Mandalore's Mask, but that bubble, showed me his true face once again"

"When Malek fired at his ship, Revan didn't die. He was injured and his mind was damaged. I managed to escape with him, and brought him to the council here. We saved Revan, we gave him a new identity, and hope that he can stop Malek" the Jedi replied weakly.

"And you think that's justifies what you've done! You claim to be about peace, but you used the force in such an immoral way. You rewrote Revan and made him your pet Kath Hound!" I yell at her.

"It wasn't right!" she screams back, and there was a moment of silence. "It wasn't right what we did" she whispers back to me. "The Jedi don't believe in killing their prisoners, we saved Revan. We couldn't kill him, but his mind was damaged. The Jedi are losing the war to Malek, and we were out of options. It was the best option, we saved Revan's life, give him a chance to redeem him from the dark side and stop Malek"

Silence, nothing but silence consumed the room we were in. I stood still, unable how to reply to what Bastilia had told me. Should I be angry they rewrote Revan? Should I tell Revan who he really is? So many options, and yet, only one thing felt right.

"Thank you Bastilia, for saving him. I thought he had died that day, and you saved my master. I will fight, for Revan. I will help him kill Malek, and follow him no matter what. If he continues the path of a Jedi, then I will follow him. But, if he takes back his rule as Dark Lord, I will be there at his side"

"I understand, and I will do what I can to keep him as a Jedi. Also, try to keep your connection to the force hidden. We do not need this form of drama, we have plenty to worry about, and your link to the force will complicate things"

I open the door, and turn my back to the 'legendary Jedi'. "I will, but know that if it is needed, I will not hold back" and with that, I leave her. I walk through the ship, unsure how to feel. Revan was alive, and I would continue to serve him. And for that, I am grateful for Bastilia. But, she knew my secret, and now I must take care to keep it hidden from Revan, else she punish me for it.

I walk into the eastern crew quarters, and open my locked. There sat my armour, and I reach into the pockets, finding the two light sabers. I close the locker, leaving the weapons alone. I would construct my own blade, I would complete my final lesson left to me by Revan.

"A true warrior creates his own weapon, and knows it from all. Without instructions, I want you to make your own light saber. I will not teach you your final lesson. Revise everything you have learnt, and it will become clear to you. And in time, you will create your own weapon" I whisper to myself, repeating Revan's words to me. I look back at my locker.

I will make myself my own Light Saber, no matter the cost!


	15. Chapter 14: New Crew

Chapter 14: New Crew

"And I win again!" celebrated Mission, much to my annoyance. It had been a day since I'd woken up, and when I had woken up this morning, Mission had suggested playing a few rounds of Pazaak.

So far, we'd played 5 round and I'd lost every single one of them, along with 72 credits to boot.

"Again? Wow, I'm really bad at this" I complain, as Mission starts shuffling the cards again for another round.

"Well, I've been playing this for years now, so I'm rather good. How about no credits this round? Republic Senate rules?" she offers, much to my pleasure. I was getting sick of losing credits.

"Republic Senate Rules are like, where no credits are on the line right?" I ask, and she nods her head "Well, sure I could use some practise before you destroy me again" Mission lets out a loud laugh.

"Yeah, I'll go easy on you for a bit" she says, managing to suppress her laughter.

"Hey, Mission? I've been wondering, where were you before Taris? Or were you born there?" I ask, and the Twi'lek stops shuffling the deck. She looks up at me, placing the deck on the ground.

"It's, a long story, and probably isn't that interesting" she says, rubbing her hands together to warm up, I think.

"Well, no time then the present to talk about it" I reply, and she nods.

"Well, ok. I wasn't born on Taris. My brother Griff snuck us on Taris with a cargo ship. We lived there for years, and sure, it wasn't the easiest, it was life...Until she showed up at least"

"She?" I ask, Mission sounded angry when she mentioned this other person. And I could have a shot in the dark at why, but I'd rather hear it from her mouth.

"Lena, a dancer where my brother used to play Pazaak. She took a liking to him, and it wasn't long till they were dating. But Lena was used to dating rich Tarisian Noble with piles of credits. I thought she would have brushed him off when she saw how poor he was, but she stuck around" Mission's hand had clenched up in a fist "A few months later, Griff came to me. Said he was headed off world to make his fortune, and that he'd come back to get me and we'd live like royalty! That was three years ago now, and I know I'll probably never see him again. After all, when Griff left Taris, Lena twisted him around her little finger and made him completely forget about me. But, don't worry, I won't let my brother running off with a galactic stank worry me"

I lean forwards, resting my arm on her shoulder "Mission, you are truly one of the strongest people I know. To be able to look after yourself on Taris alone, and your brother betraying you. It must have been rough, I can't say I know how it feels to have that happen, but you're stronger because of it"

Mission looks at me, and wielding one of her largest smiles "Thank you Jason, I haven't spoken about Griff in years, to anyone. It feels good to know there is someone I can trust, other than Big Z. Don't get me wrong, he means good. But I can't talk about this sensitive stuff to him"

"Mission, you can always talk to me, about anything. Alright?" I say, and her smile does the impossible, it gets bigger.

"Alright!" she says, and her eyes dart up "Oh, hey Jax"

I spin around, and from my position, cross-legged on the floor; Jax was even taller than before.

"Jason, Mission. Just wanted to let you know we've got a new crew member. A Jedi named Juhani, she's a Cathar. Make her feel welcome, alright?"

I nod my head, and I'm sure Mission does to. The excitable Twi'lek was probably planning to speak to our newest member when she got the chance.

"Also, Carth says he and Canderous need some help being in some supplies they picked up. Would you be able to give him a hand?"

I stand up, wordless, and walk to the exit ramp and I hear Mission speak.

"Sure Jax! We'll do it now" before footsteps catch up to me, then stop.

I feel something hit my back, and an arm wrap around my chest as the weight falls onto my back. I nearly fall forwards, but manage to keep my balance at the new weight on my back. I see a blue arm, and know that Mission was now on my back.

"Mission, are we really doing this?" I ask, and I hear her giggle in return.

"Well, yeah. You lost in Pazaak, so your punishment is you've got to carry me to get the supplies" was her answer "Now let's go!"

I shake my head, Mission was a kid in the body of a growing women. She was my age, and she acted like she was still 15. That wasn't a bad thing, if anything, it helped release tension. And in the mission to come, I am sure it'll keep the crew sane, or drive us insane, both are options.

I start to jog to the ramp, and as I leave the ship, I hear Jax laughing his ass off at what he'd been watching. We exit the ship, and see Carth, Canderous and Zaalbar carrying 5 large bags. Carth had one, while Canderous and Zaalbar carried two each. I walked up to them, and Carth let out a laugh when he saw Mission using me like a speeder. Zaalbar just stares at us, and Canderous shakes his head.

"Sometimes I wonder if you're 22 or 12, both of you" says Carth, stifling his laughter.

"Jax said you needed a hand?" says Mission, sounding as if she was used to being given piggyback rides at random points.

"Na, we're good. Zaalbar is a lot stronger than we gave him credit for. We'll need time to unload the supplies, give us 10 minutes, and then I expect Jason in the cockpit to help power up the ship. Will I be able to borrow your ride Mission?"

"Yeah, I suppose you can" she says, putting on a voice like she didn't want to.

"I'm right here you know" I say, as Carth and Mission both start laughing. Carth, Canderous and Zaalbar walk into the Hawk, leaving me in the courtyard with Mission on my back.

"Mission? Mission Vao, is that you?" Called out a voice, and I turn to its source. Another Twi'lek, with grey-orange skin, ran towards us. Mission hopped off my back, and walked in front of me.

"Lena! What are you doing here, and where is my brother?" She growls, as I quickly get beside Mission to stop her from acting violent. Even I can tell she despises Lena and I don't want her to make an action she'll regret.

"Mission, you must see, Griff. He, I thought he was a gentleman, you know? He was sweet, kind. When we left Taris, he said that it would just be us. And, that's when I saw him for who he really was. He lied, cheated, did whatever he wanted to, to make money"

"Lena...Where is my brother?" says Mission, less aggressive which was nice.

"Last I knew, he was on Tatoonine. He tried to use me as a bargaining ship in a swoop race, so I left him. Mission, I am sorry, I really wanted to come back to Taris and get you. But, Griff was not who I thought he was...I've got to go, I'm sorry Mission, for everything" As quickly as she appeared, Lena ran off. Leaving a stumped Mission and me at her side.

"Griff...Is on Tatooine, I've got to talk to Jax" was all she said, before she ran into the Hawk. Leaving me alone.

I enter the Hawk, and walk to the cockpit. It was empty, and I slide into the captain's seat. My fingers fly over the keyboard, and the familiar sounds of the engines powering up hum in the ship. I start the system check for the shields, making sure we don't have a repeat incident from when we escaped Taris.

I'd nearly finished the checks when Jax walks in.

"Is the Hawk nearly ready to take off?" he asks, standing behind my seat.

"Yeah, should be. Just need a destination. I heard about a map, but not much else. Where is the map pointing us?"

"The map showed us 4 planets, Korriban, Manaan, Tatooine and"

"Kashyyyk" I whisper as Jax says the planets name.

Of course it would be those 4 planets. They were where Revan had before asked me to pilot him to. He'd left me behind to care for the shuttle, but I'd flown him and Malek to those places personally. It shouldn't have been much a surprise that this was where the maps led us.

"What about Tatooine first?" I suggest, and Jax laughs.

"Mission was talking to you then? Her Brother is on that planet, and I want to help her. When Carth gets here, tell him to put Tatooine as our destination. How long will it take to get there?"

"Ummm, I'd guess a couple of hours easily, 7? Honestly I can't give you a good estimation, I've never flown this ship that distance yet"

I near another set of footsteps, and Carth enters my view, sliding into the co-pilot seat.

"Suppose I had that coming, didn't I?" he said, chuckling.

"You got here second" was my reply, much to Jax's confusion. When we'd been learning how to fly the hawk, we'd often discuss who would be the pilot and co-pilot. It ended with whoever gets there first, gets to decide. Since I'd arrived a good 5 minutes before Carth and taken the pilot seat, it was obvious who'd won this battle.

"Punch Tatooine into the computer Carth, I'll finish the engine tests and we can get underway" I order, and a minute later, Tatoonine's hyperspace route was being transmitted to my map.

"It'll take 6 hours to get to Tatooine, assuming there is no trouble or traffic. Might as well tell the crew to catch a nap, it'll be a while" I say, as the Hawk starts to take off. I ease the ship out of the landing bat, and hit the power, propelling us into the planet's atmosphere. It was time to head to the planet buried in sand, and in that sand, a star map.


	16. Chapter 15: Friend in need

Chapter 15: Friend in Need

There isn't a lot to do once you've entered hyperspace, with the ship's autopilot system taking control. Carth headed to sleep shortly after the enter of Hyperspace, I don't blame him either, only reason I was awake was having spent two weeks knocked out.

I spin my seat around, looking at the control panel. Shields were up, no mechanical faults in the engines, no ships on the route. Clean sailing. I close my eyes, but careful not to fall asleep. That was the last thing you wanted, a sleeping pilot on a hyperspace route.

I hear footsteps? They were soft, but headed towards the cockpit, towards me. I spin the chair around, and a certain blue Twi'lek enters the cockpit. She is not wearing her combat vest, opting for a black shirt, a blue buffa jacket and black jeans. I found my eyes looking her over, and I will be the first to admit, Mission Vao was very attractive. I look up, and meet her eyes with my own.

"Hey Jay" Mission skips forwards and slides into the co-pilot's seat, spinning it around before looking at me. "How is it going up here?"

I smile at the Twi'lek, her endless curiosity and childish antics managed to make me smile. It was a nice change to the rest of the crew, who were a lot more serious and didn't seem to have a childish side. "Everything is going well Mission, we're on course, nothing interesting happening up here" I reply, spinning my chair to face her.

"That doesn't sound like fun. Why don't you just much around for a bit? You don't need to fly the ship" She says, spinning her chair again. I let out a laugh.

"I wish Mission, in case something goes wrong, I need to be here"

"That's no fun" she pouts "So anyway, I told you about Griff, what about you? What happened to you, how did you get to Taris?"

I pause, shifting my seat to face out the cockpit window. I didn't want to lie to Mission, she'd been nothing but kind and compassionate to me since I'd met her, and I should return that with the truth. But, I can't tell her everything. I had to keep my powers a secret, but that didn't mean I couldn't tell her some truths behind my past.

"Mission. I got to Taris because I was assigned there by my commanding officer, Admiral Saul Karath. I was under special orders to ensure we maintained control of the planet and to stop me from ascending beyond my rank and challenging his command over the Sith Fleet"

There was a very uncomfortable silence that came when I close my mouth. No doubt Mission realizes that I am a Sith, I know she had doubts with me. And this new information, she was probably tempted to run to Jax and tell him. Turn me in and...

"I knew you were a Sith, but you were put to Taris to stop threat to having a hand in the fleet? Damn, but, what rank are you?" she says, giggling. Wait, what?!

I just tell Mission I am basically a high ranking Sith officer, and all she wants to know is my rank?! I knew Mission was part of a different ball-park to most on this ship. She was a young girl, expert hacker and a bundle of laughter piled into one jacket of entertainment. Compare that to the Jedi, or Canderous, she's practically a bright pink balloon in a maze of chaos.

"My official rank according to the Sith is Captain, but it's, Commander. My official rank was stripped away after a certain, incident, last year" I say, stopping myself there. Last year was when the Sith truly lose their way, and fell for the whims of a liar.

I spin my chair, looking at Mission.

"Mission, please, tell me you're not going to tell anyone else about that? The less they know about my ties to the Sith, the higher chance I'll survive this" I plead, yeah, plead. Not something I'd ever do, plead to someone.

"Jason. I promise I won't tell anyone. You're a friend, and you're one of the good guys now. You're fighting against the Sith, not with them. I won't hate you for the person you used to be, I can't. Cause that isn't you, it's the old you" She says, much to my relief. I feel a warm feeling in my heart, she was so kind. Kinder than I, and compassionate. She was almost my polar opposite.

I'd been cruel, manipulative and deceitful to most of the crew, and to my follow Sith when I betrayed them. I shot Amanda on Taris, I'd supported Revan when he became the Dark Lord of the Sith. The Mandalorian Wars, and most importantly from it, Malachor V, the Jedi Civil War as they call it. Mission and I were opposites in almost every sense of the word, and yet, here we were.

"Thank you Mission. And, when we arrive to Tatooine, I promise that I'll help you find Griff" I lean back in my chair, resting my head against the headrest. "Mission, you should probably grab some sleep. We'll be flying for a while, and you'll need your energy"

"What about you?" was her retort.

"Carth says he'll talk over for me when we're a few hours out. I got plenty of sleep the last few days, so I'll be fine Mission" The Twi'lek stood up out of the chair, and starts her walk to the exit.

"Hey, Jay?" I hear her voice, I turn my chair, but she has left the cockpit "Don't beat yourself up. Everyone can make a mistake, everyone has made a mistake. But we are not defined by them, we can always change"

I keep my eyes where Mission had been, she hadn't spoken those words to my face, but I had felt them in her mind. I close my eyes, and think about my past, my past.

My unforgivable past.


	17. Chapter 16: Memories

Chapter 16: Memories

I am standing aboard a ship, a Republic Cruiser at the perimeter of Malachor V. I can see the battle raging, as the Mandalorian fleet battled what remained of the 7th, 11th, 23rd and 43rd fleets. Our forces composed of a mere 150 ships, ranging from capital ships to frigates, led by the Ravenger, engaging the Mandalorian's fleet. Revan had set the trap, after setting Malachor V up as the ultimate trap.

"General! Shadow Generator 1 is online" came a call from one of the troops on the deck

I watch the battle, cannons firing, ships taking damage with fighters and Jedi boarding the other ships. It was battle, absolute chaos. I look out the bridge of Revan's Flagship, with the man himself standing at my side. He was watching the battle, wordlessly. We all know what would happen. Revan had explained it when they were being installed.

"General Revan! I've got a message from the Ravenger. It is taking concentrated fire, and is requesting reinforcements"

"Very well, tell the ship to back away. Also, deploy the 2nd, 21st and 34rd battle fleets" was Revan's reply

The battle escalated, with several Republic ships getting shot down by Mandalorian guns. The reinforcements wouldn't turn the tide of battle. The Mandalorian ships were too powerful, their fighting was far too aggressive and strategies were better. But, you cannot protect against something you cannot see coming.

I turn to Revan "Master, are you sure this is the right course of action. I understand we must end the war, but on such a scale, if his calculations are correct…"

"It must be done, for reasons beyond your comprehension. It will end the war, and bring about peace, for a time. But when it occurs, be prepared. For if I am right, then you will feel but a sliver of what is to come"

"What do you mean, are you certain?" came a cry from one of the troops on the ship. I turn around, and walk to him.

"Trooper, what's wrong?"

"S-sir, it's the Ravenger, it's reporting a section of the Mandalorian fleet is behind them and boarding the ship! They're requesting reinforcements to help repel the invaders"

"Send work we're sending reinforcements. But keep our ships docked, no need to waste our own men" was Revan's reply.

"Shadow Generator is nearly operational sir"

"Watch Jason, the end of the Mandalorian wars is on hand. When the generator fires"

"Sir! It...It's the Mass Shadow Generator!"

Revan turns, walking over to the troop who had yelled out. "What do you mean?"

I look out at Malachor, and the planet starts to glow green. I know what it means, the end of the war. The ships, Mandalorian and Republic, start to get pulled towards the planet. First, it was so subtle, it was hard to see. But soon, the ships stopped firing at each other, placing survival over battle. But no ship can escape, and it'll be over soon.

That's when I hear it, screams. The cries as the Republic troops fight the inevitable, as the Jedi on those ships try to flee and survive. I hold my head, my head throbbing in pain at the screams of the force. I feel something hold my shoulder.

"Now, use what I have taught you, and bury the force. Hide it within your emotions" says Revan's voice in my ear.

I focus on the force within me, the power flowing in me, and I try to bury it. To shove it down within me, and slowly, I feel the force weaken within me. I feel the pain in my head dissipate slightly. Eventually, the pain vanishes and I can feel the force, or lack of it inside me.

I stand up, and look at Malachor. The planet was changed. Death, destruction, on such a large scale. It was truly the end, the war was over.

"Get me landing craft ready, my apprentice, we still have work to do" says Revan to me. I take a look at Malachor V. An image I feel bury itself inside of me, these actions will never be forgotten, or forgiven. But it was for Revan, Revan saved us.

I feel something poke me on the shoulder, but nothing was there.

"Jason? Come on, get up!" I hear, Carth?

I open my eyes, taking in a deep breath as I see the Republic Captain standing next to me in the cockpit of the Ebon Hawk. He was looking down at me, and hand was resting on my shoulder.

"You awake now?"

"I, well...I'm sorry" I reply, knowing he was probably really angry at me for daydreaming when I was flying.

"Don't worry about it, you've had a rough couple of days, being unconscious and everything, you're probably tired. Head to sleep, we're 2 hours out from Tatooine. Don't wake up earlier than you need to, alright? We can handle the landing, when you get up, contact us on the comlink"

I stand up, letting Carth take the pilot seat as I trudge my way to the eastern crew quarters, and enter. Lying on one of the beds was Mission. I walk past her, and rest my head against the pillow. I close my eyes, and let out a deep breath.

Jax was Revan, and still alive. How did Bastilia expect me to just continue knowing that Jax was Revan. Then again, the Jedi council on Dantooine knew he was Revan, surely, and they are taking a huge risk. The Star Forge was worth the risk, I know that. Revan had never let me know where the Forge was, coordinate wise. Sure, I'd travelled there when we discovered it, and our encounter with the natives of that forsaken world. The factory of infinite machines, the ultimate weapon for war. My knowledge was short, I don't know where the maps are exactly, all I know is the one on Tatooine, had a powerful defensive system. After all, a Krayt Dragon was no easy beast to slay, and according to Revan, extremely hard to tame.


	18. Chapter 17: Dark Jedi?

Chapter 17: Dark Jedi?

You know, I complained about Dantooine being a planetary shithole, full of farmers and only redeemable qualities being it's half decent hunting game. Well, comparing Dantooine to Tatooine, Dantooine is heaven.

Stifling heat, sand that gets in everything and half the people on this planet would eat your liver if they thought it might give them some credits. Still, it could be worse I suppose, I could be surrounded by Dark Jedi trying to kill me. We'd landed a few hours ago, and I'd been sleeping so I'd missed the start. Only T3 was still on the ship, and wisely so, the sand would truly break T3 and I do NOT want to spend a good couple of hours repairing that damn droid more than I have to.

The others had headed into the sand dunes, and were trying to talk to the Sand People, but first, needed a disguise. Or so they said. They could be inside the base and dead for all I know at this point, but I have confidence in them. And I got sick of standing in the sand.

I trudged through the sand and into one of the buildings, away from the heat and sun. I closed the door, and took a swing from my canteen. I'd refused to wear my armour in this heat, not until I needed to at least. Inside, I see an Irodion standing in front of me.

"Hello, my name is Yuke Laka. How can help you today?" I smile, I am so lucky to have neuro-translators, otherwise I'd be so many different levels of fucked it would make a slut jealous.

I look around the shop, and it is chock-a-block full of droids. Ranging from heights and models, all different kinds. It is actually impressive that he has this many droids, and most of them seemed to be in good condition. Sure, there might be some sand in them, but that's nothing I can handle. Machines weren't much of a challenge after all.

"Maybe, I'm just going to have a look around for a bit" I turn around, and start my pacing through the droids. Most of them were older models, but they might be helpful. If something happens to T3, a replacement wouldn't hurt to take apart.

"Jason, you there?" came Mission's voice over the comlink. I turn it on.

"Yeah, I'm here Mission. What's up?" I ask, still pacing through the droids. Nothing was jumping out at me, they were all just, bland.

"Jax is asking if you can take a look in the droid shop, near the entrance to the desert. He wants you to look for a droid that is capable of translating the language of the sand people. We might need one"

I raise an eyebrow, even if Mission couldn't see it. Why would he need that? Well, whatever the reason, I'm sure it's important to him.

"Sure thing, also, any luck finding your brother Mission?" I ask, it might be a sensitive subject, but if they hadn't found anything, then I should probably be trying to find something for her.

"Y-yeah. According to Czerka employee's that we saved in the desert, Griff got taken prisoner by the Sand People…" I hear something else on the line, it wasn't a sniff, but whatever it was, Mission was troubled by Griff's capture.

"Hey, Mission. I promised to help you get him back, didn't I? I'm keeping it, now, better get back to it. I got a droid to find"

"Ok, good hunting" was her reply before she turned the comlink off. I let out a breath, Mission would be fine, but I cannot fail in my promise to her.

"Statement. I overheard you are in need of a droid that is capable of translating the language of the Sand People. I am be able to help"

My skin freezes, despite being on Tatooine, my whole body feels like it is in ice. I know that voice! The arrogance of the declarations, the tone of the voice and the fact it was in a droid shop, means a single thing. Slowly turning around, I find myself face to chest of a tall orange droid. Looking up, I see it's red glowing eye. A droid I've seen many times before, and one I kind of hoped I'd never see again. Hk-47!

The droid's head shifts to the side "Statement. You seem dazed. Is something that matter?"

I realize I had frozen, and feel a shiver run around my body. "I, it's nothing. You...You don't remember me, do you?" I ask, the Droid would have called me my nickname by now, surely, but it had been a year. Droids don't forget, until you wipe their memory.

"Statement. No, I do not. Query. Why did you believe I knew you?"

"I had a droid once, he reminded me off you. I thought maybe…" I say slowly, and I'm sure Hk will tell me that…

"Statement. I am a one-of-a-kind droid, there is no other model like me" was Hk's reply.

"And what are you classified at?" I ask, knowing the answer already.

"Proud Statement. I am Hk-47. Disclosure. I am a versatile protocol and combat droid, fluent in verbal cultural translation. Should your needs prove more...practical, I am highly skilled in highly personal combat"

I let a small smile on my face, it was the one and only. I thought this droid had been destroyed last year, and now looking at it. I remember why I loved it so much, after all, HK-47 was practically my child, or as any robot to its creator. I created that assassin droid for Revan, and after a lot of work, I had created what Revan had called 'the Worlds most dangerous droid..Mixed in with the maximum level of sass'.

"I see. Well, I must ask you. Can you translate the language of the Sand People?" I ask, but once again, an answer I saw coming. Revan had taught the droid it years ago, so naturally he would reply with..

"Declaration. Yes, I am able to do that task" It replied.

"Good, then you are what I'm looking for. I'm purchasing you for a friend"

"Statement. I know the Irodian charges an exuberant price for me, but he is a coward. Suggestion. If you were to scare him, he would no doubt lower the price" says the Droid, and I can't help but feel proud. HK was being HK, arrogant, and doing what he was programmed for.

"I see.. I'll see what I can do" I say, walking away.

I turn the corner, planning to talk to Yaka about getting Hk-47 back, and pause. Standing in front of me, hell, I nearly ran into them. They were wearing robes, black robes, with a grey shirt and black pants. I look up, and see her face. She had light skin, very delicate skin, and eyes that remind me of emeralds. She had her face in a hood, but it failed to hide the tinge of red that came from her hair. She places a hand on her hip, and my eyes follow it, and spot a deadly weapon on her waist. A Lightsaber, and not just a regular one, this one was a double-hilted blade! I look back up at her face, and the dark clothes make sense to me. She is a Dark Jedi!

Despite having nearly having run into her, she was laughing. "Wow, talk about a close call, huh?" she says, her voice was light and very smooth. If this girl was a Dark Jedi, she was nicer than all the others I'd met.

"Very close call" I reply "Should watch where I'm walking" I say jokingly.

"As should I. It's Katarina, by the way" She says, holding out her hand, which moved out of her robes, and into the light. The same delicate skin, with her nails painted a light red.

I raise my hand, and shake hers "Jason, it's nice to meet you Katarina" I say, as I take another look at her waist, and specifically, her light saber. I had to be careful around her, last thing I wanted was to become a fillet. As i look up at her eyes, her eyes look down at her waist! She'd seen where I'd been looking. She moved a hand onto her weapon.

"Jason, nice to meet you. Though, not sure staring at my weapon is going to help" She says casually, and I let out a small nervous laugh.

"Lets just say I've had some bad experiences with people who carry lightsabers around. You're a Sith?" It was an obvious question, black clothing on a world where it was a billion degree's.

Katarine seems to pause at my question, as if she was contemplating how to answer it. Much to my confusion, most people would be able to answer that in seconds, proud of what they were.

"I've had training by the Sith, but, we have a...troubled history" She says, taking her hood off. Her red hair falls out, and down her back. I could only guess it was long.

"You're...a ginger?" I ask, and she lets out another laugh as smooth as honey.

"I would say one of a kind, but that isn't true now is it?" She replied, much to my amusement. Gingers, people with red hair, were a rarity in the galaxy. So Katarine being a Ginger, and me being one too, made us pretty cool. If there was one thing that pisses me off, it is when a non-ginger calls a ginger a ginger, no. Don't, Only a ginger can call a Ginger a Ginger.

"Good point. Anyway, what brings you to Tatooine Katarina? Somehow I doubt its because you're following orders of Sith" I say, trying to see what she means by troubled history with the Sith. That could mean so many things, and if she was against Malek, then maybe she could help me.

"I'm searching for someone, a friend. His name is Jax, and I heard he was on Tatooine" This caught my attention. She was looking for Jax? Why was she looking for him? She holds up an image of Jax, and to its credit, it was of his face. It looked like he'd posed for it. How she managed to acquire this image though…

"I see, and what is this information to you?" I ask, and she raised an eyebrow. Seems like I was her best option, and to this credit, i can abuse her for it.

"Name your price" was her reply, and I failed to hide my smile.

"The Hk-47 droid of this shop, costs ten-thousand credits. You give me, 6000 and why you're looking for Jax, and we've got a deal" I reply. If she was hunting Jax, then I'd need to dispose of her, and that would be a shame. I didn't want to kill a pretty young thing.

"Rumour has it he's trying to stop Malek, and if that's true, then I have an interest in him" she replied, reaching into her pocket and handing over a chip, which i check. True to Katarina's word, it was valued at 6000 credits.

I smile as she gave it, and pocketed it. "Well, Katarina, how bout you give me the I.D for your comlink, and I'll chat to them about you"

The hair-haired Jedi nods her head and I plug her code in. I turn my link on, and turn it to Bastilia's radio. If there was one of the crew that would understand Katarina, surely it would be her?

"Bastilia, it is Jason. We need to talk, it's important" I say.

I hear a sigh on the radio "Jason, what is so important? And more importantly, have you found a droid yet?"

"Yeah, I found one. I've just gotta purchase it. But that's not why I contacted you; there is someone I need you to meet. Can you come back to pick up the droid?" I ask, I doubt Bastilia would believe me if I told her about Katarina, no, Bastilia needed to see the Jedi and determined her allegiances herself.

"Fine, but whatever this is, it had better be important" she says before turning her comlink off. I turn back to Katarina, who didn't look impressed.

"Basilia? I asked about Jax" she says impatiently, her lightsaber in her hand.

"She is a member of the Jedi, and knows the force better than I do. You must understand, with your connections to the Sith, it is best for a second opinion" I say, and she rolls her eyes, but nods her head.

I walk up to Yaka, and give him the 4,000 credits I had on me, plus the 6,000 from Katarina. That was 10 minutes ago.

I was standing in the shade not far from the droid shop, with HK-47 and Katarina standing beside me. I was thankful we'd found that shade, but naturally HK-47 was taking cracks at us already for hiding in the shade. I tuned it out, and instead, think about what the hell happened to HK-47. Last I'd heard of the droid, he'd been sent into Mandalorian Space under Revan's orders for a scouting mission. Now he was here on Tatooine with a memory wipe. I'd have to fix that later on.

"Is that her?" Asked Katarine, snapping me out of my daze. True enough, Bastilia was making her way over to us in the shade. She looked at me, then to Katarina. Almost instantly, she had a double-hilted Lightsaber in her hands.

"Woah! Bastilia, I said I'd introduce someone to you, not for you to draw a weapon on them!" I yell, as Katarina took her weapon to her hand. They hadn't turned their blades on, and I realize that I was standing between them. Yeah, me, standing between a Jedi and a Sith, the only thing stopping them from killing the other.

"Jason, there had better be a good explanation why you're here with a Sith" says Bastilia, refusing to put her weapon away. I look at Katarina, and she refused to do it too.

"Bastilia, this is Katarina, I ran into her and she is looking for Jax. She says she wants to help us defeat Malek and…"

"And you believe her?!" Bastilia yells at me "She's probably going to assassinate him"

"Shut up!" Screams Katarina, taking me by surprise. She had been relatively quiet since I'd met her, so to hear her scream was a new one. "You're as bad as the Sith Bastilia. You assume because I've had some training on Korriban I'm evil. You don't seem to understand, I don't want to be a Sith, I want to change" Katarina placed her Lightsaber on her belt.

Bastilia slowly placed her Lightsaber on her belt "Maybe you do, maybe you don't. You're going to have to earn my trust to prove me otherwise" she retorts.

"Like how I earned your trust?" I ask, and Bastilia glares at me "You've sensed it, and yet you trust me after discovering the truth"

"That was different" Was her reply.

I shake my head, feeling myself getting annoyed "Bullshit it is. I've had more training then she has, and of a darker form. You're going to just ignore that?" I glance at Katarina, and see a baffled look on her face. She had no idea, then again, how could she? I'd been hiding my powers since we arrived on this stain of a planet.

"Fine, I'll talk to Jax about her. But I can't…"

"And me. Tell him about my powers, and I'll help train Katarina" I say, getting a look of disapproval from Bastilia. We'd practically ignored Kat at this point, but she'd have to forgive me. I needed to fight this battle, and this one was one I needed to win.

Bastilia doesn't reply, instead staring at me and over my shoulder at Katarina. We were both trained in the dark arts, both Sith by definition, and her enemy. I know what I'm asking from her is a big ask, and if she wanted to kill us both, well, she can try. But, I want her to trust me, because I should be able to control Katarina. I can teach her what Revan taught me, not the Dark Side alone, but to find the balance between Jedi and Sith.

"Fine, I'll talk to him and let Jax decide. It is his mission after all, and, his judgement will have to make the final call" She says.

"Query. Is this the meatbag that is taking me to my new master?" Asked Hk-47. I had completely forgotten about him, and I look back at the mechanical Killer.

"Yes, this is Bastilia. She'll be taking you to your new master" I reply

"Wait, Meatbag?" asked Bastilia, I turn to her and shrug.

"He calls everyone a 'meatbag'. I'll try work on that when we get back to the Hawk. Now, you get him going, I'm going to get Katarina to the Ebon Hawk"

"And if Jax says no to her and you?" Bastilia asks.

"Then I'll improvise" I reply.

The Jedi takes HK-47 out towards the Desert. I turn back to Katarina, who doesn't look happy.

"Jason, you have so much explaining to do" She says, and I nod my head.

"I'm sorry for deceiving you, but at the time, it was necessary" I give up concealing it, and let the force flow through me. Revan taught me how to hide it, but now, it was pointless to hide. Feeling it through me, it felt fantastic. It had been the longest time since I let to flow through me without trying to conceal it. I feel Katarina's power grow, sense the force within her empowered.

"So you're a Sith too?" She asks, and I nod "Must admit, being able to hide all that power, not many can do that"

"I've had a lot of practise. Now come on, time I showed you your new home" I start walking towards the spaceport, but a hand grabs my shoulder. I turn around, seeing Katarina looking at me with wide eyes.

"What if Jax says no? What then?" She asks, obviously nervous of the outcome.

"Then we'll force them to take us, don't worry, I've got one card left to play if worst comes to worse, and it is the ace" I say cryptically, not wanting to tell her Katarina about Jax's true identity. She couldn't know, but I would threaten Bastilia with it if she didn't want us aboard. We both wanted Malek to fall, so it would make sense that we help, regardless if they want it or not.


	19. Chapter 18: Nomnomnom

Chapter 18: Nomnomnom

"I spoke to Bastilia about Katarina, and yourself. It's a shock, and you must understand that you're both Dark Jedi. But, I trust you Jason, so I expect you to make your way out here. We've found where the Star map is, so we want everyone with us when we open it. And I expect to meet Katarina" Says Jax over the comlink.

"Let's not forget, Mission would never talk to you again if you rejected us" I say, and Jax lets out a loud laugh.

"True that Jason, she'd never forgive me if I sent you guys away" He says "Now, get your gear on and get out here. I'll send you the coordinates, and make sure you grab plenty of water and food, it's hot out here"

"Got it. Oh, did you find Missions brother?" I ask, I hadn't been there to help Mission get Griff back from the sand people like I'd promised, but I just hope they saved him.

"Oh yeah, we got him alright. I'll send you the audio clip from it now. Now meet us in the desert, we haven't got forever" He says, shutting down our call. I stand up, looking at Katarina. She was still wearing her Dark Jedi robes, and I was wearing my new Heavy Combat Armour. While not what a Jedi should wear, I didn't have any robes and I'd just brought it, so I wanted to make use of it.

"You heard the man, make sure you stock up on supplies before we head out there" I say, tossing 2 backpacks at Katarina "Fill those up for us, I'm going to grab the Lightsabers' from my room" She nods, standing up from the seat we'd been resting in the cockpit of the Hawk, and going to the cargo bay.

I stood up, walking to my room. The damn Gizka's were everywhere, while they were kinda cute, they were also fucking annoying. I walk through a pack of them, making sure not to crush any of the little fuckers as I made my way to my room. I open up my locker, and grab the Lightsabers I'd gotten from that Mandalorian back on Dantooine. I placed them on my belt, and grabbed my blaster rifle, placing it on the back of my Armour, locking it into place.

If I was perfectly honest with myself, I was not looking forwards to this walk. My Comlink suddenly beeps, and I pull it up. Jax had sent me a file? It's gotta be Mission and Griff after they saved him. I press play, and go to check up on Katarina.

"I'm a high ranked Czerka officer" says a male, presumably Griff "Get me out of here and they'll pay you whatever you want"

"Griff, are you ok?" says Mission.

"Mish? Is that you? I heard about Taris, b-but, I knew you'd escape it. I've been meaning to contact you..."

"Really? 3 years Griff! 3 years since you left Taris and you didn't contact me once!" Mission yells, this is a whole new side of the Twi'lek, I don't think I've ever heard her angry before, and hearing this, I'm not sure I want to.

"I'm sorry Mission!" he yells back "But listen, that's in the past now, right? So, you're here to rescue me?"

"Yes Griff, we are" Mission did not sound happy, at all.

"Well, I'm so thankful for that. Now, you wouldn't happen to have any spare credits for your broke brother now would you?" He asks, getting me to pause. The cheek of that fucker! He ditches Mission for 3 years, then first thing he does when she saves him is asks for money?!

"Really Griff? I thought maybe you had changed, but you haven't. Make your own way out, I'm not paying for you"

"Hey, listen" his voice came quieter, I assume he walked up to Jax since this was from Jax's comlink "My sister's just being stubborn, come on, a couple of credits to help me on my way"

"If Mission says no, there is no way I'm crossing her. You're free, take that and make a life. But don't ask for credits, cause there are none for you to get" counters Jax.

I let out a small laugh, even Jax was smart enough not to cross Mission, and in this case, Griff gets everything he deserves. I enter the cargo back, seeing Katarina zipping up the second backpack, throwing it at me. I raise my hand, holding it in the air with the force, before catching it with my hand.

"All good Katarina?" I ask, and she nods. She stands up, brushing a few strands of her red hair out of her face.

"Yeah, and Jay? Just call me Kat" She replies.

"Ok Kat, then lets' get going. We don't have forever" I reply, and we head towards the ramp of the ship, walking past the Gizka's. Fucking pests, I hope we get rid of the damn things soonish.

It took us the better part of 20 minutes to find Jax; fucking desert was melting me and Kat. Gingers have this thing with the sun, we burn very quickly, turn into lobsters. So naturally, being on a planet where the sun is all like 'FUCK YOU', doesn't help at all. I'm just thankful I found a cloak to put over myself so I didn't cook. I look at Kat, who is using her robes to cover herself up from the oppressing heat of the sun.

Jax was standing next to another Twi'lek, a green one, next to a giant cave. I walk up to him, with Kat right next to me. Jax waves at us.

"Jason, it's good to see you again. And this is Katarina? When Bastilia told me you both were Jedi, I admit I doubted her. But now I see I was wrong to doubt her, I just hope that you guys don't stab us in the back. It's risky, but one I believe is worth the risk. But now both of you are here, and then we're almost done"

"What's almost done? Something in the caves?" Katarina asks, moving her water pipe to her mouth, taking a sip of it.

"Yeah, a Krayt Dragon is in there, and a star map is also there. Bastilia presumes it was drawn there because of the dark energies that reside within in, though; I'm not too sure how that works. I suspect it was placed here by Revan and Malek to protect the map, stop people from accidentally finding it. Or, at least, that's my theory"

Jax wasn't far off with that theory, he had indeed gotten a Krayt Dragon to the came to stop people from finding the star map. The Krayt Dragon hadn't been drawn to the dark powers of the Map, but I doubt the Dragon couldn't resist the power and corrupted after so many years of being forced into that cave.

"Wait, a Krayt dragon?! Listen, what can we do against a beast like that?" Asks Katarina in protest, and rightly so. Anyone with any knowledge about those beasts would know their danger. Anyone, and that is most people, had watched the movie 'Adventures of Xenon', they'd know the most infamous scene in the whole movie. A Krayt Dragon eating the army in graphic detail. Nomnomnom, bite after bite, until they ran away.

"Yes, but don't worry about that. We've got a trap, enough mines to blow it to pieces and we've getting enough Bantha's to draw it out of the caves. And look at this" I turn around, and indeed, a large herd of Bantha is headed this direction, with many people surrounding it.

The Bantha were soon sitting in front of the cave and the crew of the Ebon Hawk with us. They all looked tired and exhausted, and I don't blame them. They'd been out here all day, and still had more to do. The food and water that I and Katarina had hulled through the sand to get to them.

"Ok" says the Twi'lek to Jax "It shouldn't be long till the beast wakes up"

"Wait a minute..." says Mission "When we came here, there were a team of 4 hunters with you, where are they?"

The green Twi'lek pointed back at the cave "The fools thought they could take that dragon alone, and they paid for it with their lives. It ate them whole" was his simply reply. If that beast ate 4 hunters whole, and was still hungry for a herd of Bantha, then it was be a lot bigger then when Revan put it here 4 years ago.

I feel the ground shake slightly, and my eyes are instantly drawn to the cave. The dragon had emerged, and it was a scary beast than Revan described it. It was easily 10 feet tall, probably more. Grey-yellow scales with almost glowing red eyes, stamping out with legs as thick as giant tree trunks. It was heading straight for the Bantha, and right towards the minefield. We watched silently as it entered, and beneath its feet, several dozen explosions occurred. The Krayt Dragon was consumed in smoke, and it let out an almighty roar in what I assume is either pain or anger. Out of the smoke, a tree trunk of a leg slammed out, and following it, the rest of the Krayt Dragon. Its legs were bleeding heavily, and you could see explosive residue over it's body, but it was alive.

It kept marching forwards, and reached the Bantha's, and the second minefield. It exploded on it, once again consuming the beast in smoke and let out another roar. The smoke dropped, and the giant beast was lying on the ground, 3 of it's legs no longer attached to it's body. Blood was leaking out from its wounds, and let out another roar. I look at Jax, who turned his Lightsaber on and walked up to the beast. He rested his left hand on its head, almost talking to it.

"What the hell?" asks Katarina, saying what we were all thinking. What was Jax doing? That was a Krayt Dragon that would have more than happily eaten him like a snack, and now it looked like he was comforting it in its last moment of life. Jax raised his Lightsaber and plunged it into its neck, killing the dragon. I walk over to him, as he continues to look at it.

"Jax, what happened just then?" I ask, and he looks me. He deactivates his weapon "I don't know, but, I felt it reach out to me. I couldn't understand it, but, I don't know, maybe I'm just being superstitious"

"Look! There" Called out Mission "Isn't that the star map?" she asks. I turn to the cave, and indeed, there was a familiar triangle sitting in the back. I turn to Jax.

"Probably best if I hang back for this one, just in case we have a repeat" I say, and Jax, laughing at me.

"Probably for the best. Search the bodies, see if we can get anything important, we're looking for a holo-recorder, if you find it, throw it to Bastilia. It's a long story" he says, before walking towards the map. I walk into the cave, sheltering myself from the sun. I find a corpse on the ground, and quickly go through it. A blaster, couple hundred credits which I pocket, and a holo-recorder? I turn the metal device in my hands, seeing it is still in working condition. I stand up, and see Bastilia searching another corpse.

"Hey, Bastilia!" I call out, as the legendary Jedi turns to face me, I throw the device at her, using the force to guide it to her hand "Think this is yours" I say, and the look on her face changes. She looks happier, and clutches it against her chest with both hands. I look back to Jax, who had opened the Star map.

"Is that...What is that?" asks a voice, high, smooth like Juma Juice being poured into a cup. If I needed to look and confirm it was Katarina, I'd be a fool. I could even feel her force presence behind me.

"It's a star map, it'll lead us to the Star Forge, something that we assume Malek is using to win the war. And if everything goes according to plan, we'll find and kill Malek before, during or after we discover this 'Star Forge'. That make sense?" I ask.

"Kinda, I'll ask more details later, we've got company" she says, much to my confusion. Company? What did she mean? I turn to face outside the cave, and true enough, Kat wasn't lying to me. Speeders, around 5 of them, were parked around where the Bantha used to be. Standing around them, I could see people wearing robes similar to Katarina's, a few Rodians and one person smaller than all of them.

No way, he was alive!? That's impossible, we saw him get crushed on Taris! How was he alive, why did he have Sith with him, and why the hell was he here! I reach onto my belt, and grabbed the hilt of the lightsaber I'd acquired. I see Jax walking to the exit of the cave, having spotted him. A single question going through most of our minds.

How the fuck was Calo Nord alive?!


	20. Chapter 19: One Small Man

Chapter 19: One small man

I look at Calo Nord; the small man was standing between us and the Ebon Hawk once again. We were trapped in this cave, with only one direction to go, forwards. And forwards is going straight into Calo, a team of Dark Jedi and some Rodian Bounty hunters.

"Katarina, please, tell me these guys aren't with you" I say quietly, and I feel the Dark Jedi behind me look at the ground, but she didn't reach for her Lightsaber.

"You've got to believe me, I didn't lead them here. I-I promise!" She protests. Should I trust her? After all, She was a Sith by all definitions of the word, except one. She wasn't cruel, she wasn't mean. I haven't been with her long and I know that. Back in the droid shop, she could of easily used force, both physical and The Force. But she didn't, she bargained with me. She could have killed Jax before, she could have assassinated any of us, and yet, she hadn't. No, I know I can trust Kat.

"I do believe you Kat, the others might not. You've got to fight with us" I say, turning around to look her in the face. Her face had hardened, and she pulled her double-hilted weapon to her hand. I look at Jax, who nods his head to Bastilia about something, before walking over to us, blade in hand.

"Jay, Katarina, we'll need your help. I doubt you guys are behind this ambush, but we'll need your help to get out of here. We need you guys to move up the east side, take out the Dark Jedi there and flank behind the Rodians" he ordered.

Katarina nods her head "You've got it; we'll make out way past 'em" She replies. I look at the right, 4 Sith were standing there. We'd have to go through them in order to reach the Rodians that were there. I hoped that Katarina knows how to use her weapon properly, both blades, since she'd need to take 2 of them. That left the last 2 for me, as I draw the Lightsaber from my armour. I twirl it around in my hand, the blade felt wrong in my hand. It wasn't my Lightsaber after all; it was one I'd picked up, meaning it wasn't like me. After all, a Jedi makes their Lightsaber to reflect themselves. I never made this blade, and therefore, it shouldn't be a perfect fit.

I see Jax, with Bastilia right at his side, walking to the exit of the cave. In both their hands were their Lightsabers. I walk to the entrance, but remain in the cave in order to avoid the sun. I feel Katarina standing right beside me. Looking inside the cave, I see Canderous, Zaalbar, Mission and HK-47 were near a pile of rocks, planning to use them for cover. Well, 3 of them. Canderous was standing in the open, with his giant blaster in hand. He looked ready to take on the world, and given the looks of what was facing us, we were.

An Infamous Bounty Hunter, nearly 20 Rodians with blasters which hiding behind the numerous speeders that brought them out here and 6 Sith. It was a small army, trapping us in the cave with the map. I let out a small laugh, looking at our forces.

Canderous, a Mandalorian who I've seen some damn impressive shooting from on Taris. He was clocked, locked and ready to rock. Zaalbar had a bowcaster in his hands, and was actually standing up behind the rocks, making himself the target. Then again, Mission was next to him, and I know they have a close friendship. Zaalbar would take a blaster shot for Mission without thinking about it, almost like parental instinct I think. Mission was crouching next to the rocks, a blaster pistol in hand. Standing a bit behind them, HK-47, with a blaster rifle in hand. That droid could probably take them all out if he had enough time. He was the best assassin I've ever seen, and he actually has trouble missing. Katarina, a double-hilted blade that means she was going to be aggressive, chopping down as many people as possible. Jax, Bastilia and another Jedi, Juhani, all Jedi and ready to fight.

"Calo Nord!" I heard Jax yell "Is that really you?!"

The midget nodded his tiny head "Is it. You left me to die on Taris, but that's of the past. Lord Malek is paying me a great amount to bring you in"

"Is there no way I could convince you to end this peacefully?" Jax asks, much to my surprise. Why was he bargaining with Calo? Did he not know anything about the midget?

"You got away for me once; I've got a reputation to keep. Even if I wasn't being paid to do it, it's a matter of personal pride. No one gets away from Calo Nord in the end" He says, before raising his blasters.

I activate my Lightsaber, and a red blade comes out from the hilt. Katarina does the same, 2 red glows in my eyes. Bastilia and Jax turn their blades on as well, yellow and blue respectively, along with Juhani who brought out her green blade. I do admit, I haven't spoken to her, but, as a Jedi, perhaps I should talk to her sometime soon. The blaster bolts started flying, where the Rodians and our crew had started firing. I raise my blade and block a few of the bolts that came my way.

I see 4 of the Dark Jedi charging straight at me and Kat. I turn my head to get a glance at the Sith. "You ever do that tag-team comp on Korriban? Or is that not a thing anymore?"

"Yeah, came first with my partner, why?" was her reply.

"Cause we'll have to use similar teamwork here. Your master?"

"Uthar"

I smile "Good to know the old fossil is still there. Come on then, we've got some Sith to kill" I raise my blade in my right hand, and charge forward. I feel Kat charging alongside me, just to my right, blade in hand. The 4 Sith had all drawn there Lightsaber, all of them had a single blade in their right hands. I start running, seeing the confident grins on their stupid faces. They felt overconfident, outnumbering us 4 to 2. But, they were outclassed. Katarina had been trained under Uthar himself, and I had been tutored in the ways of the force by Revan himself. Against us, those idiots would be eliminated by what they seek, true power.

I charge forwards, letting my feet carry forwards until me and Kat are about to engage. I raise my lightsaber, the red blade racing towards two of the Sith. Both of them raise their own, and I feel the pressure as both their weapons clash against my own. I push back, and managed to reach a state where I was able to hold them off, if only just. I glance towards Kat, seeing her combat her opponents with much more ease. Her blade has two sides, and she had manipulated her targets to split up, meaning that each of them was battling against a single side and left her with an easier time than I was having.

Turning my eyes, which had strayed for mere seconds, back to the Sith that had engaged against me. If I continue this engagement, I'd surely fall. I push hard against their weapons, and leap backwards. There is a break in the combat, and I pull out one of the blasters resting in my pocket. I raise it and pull the trigger 4 times. Each shot gets deflected, much as I expect it to, but it was enough of a distraction. I throw the blaster onto the ground, and reach for another item in my belt, a circular one. Gripping it tightly in my hand, I charge forwards. I reach the one of the left first, raising my blade and shoving my shoulder into him, a very off-hand move, but one that so many people forget that it exists, making it a great weapon. As I pass him by, I slap him on the back, and leave the frag grenade I'd been holding. I continue my charge, and clash blades against the other Sith. I glance behind me, and see the Sith right as the grenade goes off.

His right arm comes off entirely, the flailing limb lying off to the left as he cries out in pain and surprize of having his arm blown off. He gripped his shoulder as the blood oozed out of the gaping wound where his arm once had been. Falling onto his knees, wailing pathetically, before collapsing into sand. The red blood started to pool into the yellow grains to sand, consuming the copious amounts of the red liquid exited the Siths' body. Suddenly, his wail ended as he finally died. About fucking time.

"You bastard!" yelled the Sith whose blade was locked with my own "You'll pay for that! I'll kill you!"

I smirk, pushing hard against his blade, forcing it back. With a final shove, our blades disconnect. I charge forwards instantly, not giving him time to recover before our blades cross again. This time, I had the advantage. I was pushing my blade against his offensively, pushing to down towards his squishy chest. If I managed to get an opening, I'd be able to get my blade inside him and gut him as easily as a Selkath on a hook. I give him a smirk, a pivotal moment. He was angry at the death of his friend, if I could use that against him…

"He was weak! He wasn't worthy of becoming a Sith. And you are just like him; you rely too much on him to fight alone! And now, you'll die alone!" I'd cracked the kid, and I pulled my blade back, offering him a chance to counter-attack. He swung his blade high, a move done in anger and a stupid one when your opponent had a brain. I raise my blade in a swift movement and cut his hand off before his blade got close to me. He seemingly paused, like he was unable to comprehend what had just occurred. Not giving him a chance to wail like his friend did, I used the momentum of my slice, making a full 360 spin. Normally, such a move isn't ideal, but without a weapon, I was set. My blade followed up my spin, and following my move, I cut his head off.

It didn't stay on like movies depict, it came straight off and plotted into the sand, his neck leaking the fluid that used to keep him alive into the sand of Tatooine. His body remained upright, before falling in a heap onto the ground at my feet. I look down at the bloody corpse, and I feel the power within me, I'd vanquished 2 Sith and their corpses were proof of my power!

I feel a hand on my shoulder "Nice work Jason, though, that seems rather brutal" Says Katarina from behind me. I smirk, but look to where Calo and the Rodians had been. Where they had stood by their speeders, I can see a large pile of bodies, and in front of them all, Calo lay in the ground, both his arms missing. What did Jax do to him? Well, apart from cut his arms off. I haven't been paying any attention to the battle around me; I'd completely tunnelled on my opponents.

"I had no other option" I reply to her "It was both of them against me. If I'd of shown them any mercy, I'd of died"

"I never said being brutal to your enemies was a bad thing" She replies, looking down at the bodies in the sand "I just find it ironic, they came seeking power, only to die by it"

I laugh slightly, nodding my head "In this case, it was his own fault. He entered the battlefield unprepared and payed the price for his foolish actions. Charging head first at an enemy you don't understand is foolish, underestimating your enemy is even worse. It's like a fly picking a fight with a spider. No matter how the insect thinks, the spider will win because it is the deadly predator"

"That...Is a very strange metaphor, but it kinda makes sense" Katarina replies. I grab my hood and cover my face. The burning Tatooine sun had been glaring on me since the start of the battle, and I didn't want to get burnt.

"Jason, Katarina. That was good fighting there, though, I am curious as to how the Sith found us" says Jax. I turn around and see his eyes looking straight at Katarina, much to my annoyance. I feel a frown on my face, and I tighten the grip on my weapon. "I'm not accusing either of you; I doubt we'd of won without your help. I just think it's odd"

"Calo Nord is one of the best bounty hunters in the galaxy, and for a good reason. It isn't inconceivable that he saw our ships I.D, asked around in Anchorhead and followed us out here" I reply. I don't believe Katarina would turn us in, and even if she did, why did she fight with us? They would have believed themselves strong enough to kill us, meaning that she would have turned on us. Not only that, but I've been with her since I found her at the droid shop. It would be impossible for her to have sent anything without me seeing it.

'I agree with Jay on this. Calo was famous for hunting down people on Taris, and the worlds before Taris. I heard that he hunted down a team of Mandalorians on the outer rim all by himself" says Mission "If anyone could track us down, it would be him"

"He was half-decent, I'll give him that" says a loud voice. The only one it could belong to was a Heavy Repeater wielding Mandalorian, Canderous Ordo. His armour looked like he'd been shot half a dozen times, and he was still standing strong. "Calo was a great hunter, always managed to find the most elusive of prey before gunning them down. Honestly, I think it's more likely that the midget found us than it was those Jedi turned on us"

Jax looked back from Mission to Canderous, as if he was making up his mind to believe them or not. He turned his glaring green eyes to us. What is he considering I wonder? Surely he isn't considering killing us! I feel my hand tighten on my blade. How could he be considering that?! I know he's Revan, even if he doesn't. If he tries to strike me down, I'll kill however I have to. Maybe the Jedi are really no different from the…

"You don't need to defend them. I have no doubt they're with us. Both of them had plenty of times to betray us, and not once have them taken them. If you think Calo was just a good hunter, or maybe it was luck. Who knows, but, Jason and Katarina are not traitors. Now come on, let's get back to the hawk. I need a drink"

I smile and turn to the other Dark Jedi to see a large smile on her face. Maybe things aren't going to be so bad afterwards?


	21. Chapter 20: Fucking Pests

Chapter 20: Fucking Pests!

I sit calmly in the pilot seat on the Hawk, spinning on my chair lazily. We'd gotten back from the Star Map and I assumed that we would be leaving straight away. But Jax and Bastilia had left, saying they had one more thing to do before we moved. Whatever it was, I'm going to assume it has something to do with that Holo-recorder that I'd found for Bastilia.

I look out the window, looking at the oppressive sand and heat outside the Hawk. I frown as I see Mission outside, her back to me, chatting to one of the Czerka employee's. What was Mission doing there? We had orders to remain in the ship unless absolutely necessary. I stand up, and make my way to the ramp, ensuring my lightsaber was on my belt and my hood was up. I look in the cargo bay, expecting to see Canderous and HK, but to my surprise, the Mandalorian was missing. He was probably doing something else on the ship, not my job to monitor everything on this ship after all.

I exit the Hawk, and I feel the dusty air suck all the moisture out of my lungs. Sucking down what I could, I walk up to Mission. The Czerka employee has just started walking away, and looked really pissed off. What had Mission been doing to him?

"Mission, the hell are you doing? Jax said we need to stay in the Hawk" I say, grabbing her shoulder and turning her around. I look at Mission's face, only it wasn't Mission. It was a Blue Twi'lek; the Twi'lek was male and looked almost like Mission. I could only guess this was the slime ball Griff. He looked baffled, and I don't blame him on that. Being called his sisters name by a 'stranger' probably wasn't a common occurrence.

"I'm not Mission, she's my sister. Listen, I know she's on that ship. She said she'd give me a hundred credits to get me on my way, but she said she's been busy. Are you able to give them to me, on her behalf?" He asks, to my disgust. Sure, I'd heard the exchange between the siblings, while not my place to intervene, it was clear that Mission wanted nothing to do with him. And here he was, trying to get credits from anyone he could.

"Oh, did she? She never mentioned that to me. In fact, last I remember. She wanted nothing to do with you." I say, crossing my arms, looking down at Griff. His face scrunched up in what I presume is annoyance.

"Listen you, moron. She's my sister! She owes me!" He yelled at me. The ignorance of this fool, I wonder if he knew anything.

"She doesn't owe you shit. You walked out on her, and you had your chance. Now, get out of my sight. Honestly, you disgust me. You're like a parasite, leaching off others for your own personal gain" I slide my hand into my pocket, and his eyes follow eagerly. Probably thinking he was going to get some credits. I slide my hand out, grab the blaster pistol in my holster and aim it at him. His smile vanishes, and fear consumes his eyes. He starts to shake, and takes a hesitant step backwards.

"You...You wouldn't shoot me over a few credits, would you?"

I smirk, keeping the blaster raised level with his chest. I start at his eyes, not looking anywhere else. I don't speak, but keep my aim on him. I know this'll scare him, he was a coward, and I know how to handle cowards.

"Wouldn't I? We're on a rough planet, no one would know any different. Beside, you're not worthy of being Missions brother. Honestly, I should kill you right now, but I feel like giving some mercy" I lower my blaster "So run along and I'll let you live. You have 20 seconds before I change my mind" I smile again, and Griff acts instantly. He turns, and runs. I watch him as he runs into Anchorhead, away from me, Mission and the Ebon Hawk. I smirk, and close my eyes for a moment. There was that problem solved.

"Y-you really think he isn't worthy?" Asked a voice behind me, and I silently curse myself for not paying attention to my surroundings. Turning around, I come face-to-face with Mission. I look at her face, looking for any kind of prompt if what I did was the right thing to do or not. But, there was nothing.

"I do. He was scum; sure, he taught you some things. But, honestly, he isn't worthy of cleaning my boots, yet alone being your brother" I say. Sure, I wasn't being nice to Griff; he had given Mission many skills that had surely kept her alive. But, you couldn't use that as an excuse to act like a ball of slime.

"Sure, he wasn't the nicest person. But, he was always there for me…"

"Up to the point where he left you. He uses everyone he'll ever meet, he's like a virus. And I'm not letting him get on our ship, or any of the crew. That includes you Mission" I reply, cutting her off. She looks down at the sand at her feet, before looking back up at me with those brown eyes.

"I...Thank you Jason, for looking after me" She licks her lips, probably because they were dry from the sand and insane heat. I smile at the Twi'lek, resting a hand on her shoulder.

"A pleasure Mission. Now get back inside, we should be leaving soon" I say, and she nods back. She turns around, almost skipping, back to the Hawk. I smile slightly. I'd have to look after her, she was innocent, and hopefully, we can keep it that way.

"Meat bag Jason, I have a query" came a voice behind me. How, the actual fuck, did HK sneak up behind me?! I turn around, and true enough, there was the assassin droid. He was on the Hawk when I left. Maybe he followed me? That or he's mastered teleportation and got bored. But I'm going to say it's the first one.

"Yes HK-47, what is it?" I reply. What did he want honestly? Couldn't he just look it up instead of asking me?

"The Mandalorian is missing from the Ebon Hawk, and I have detected him in the desert on Tatooine, near the broken down Sand Crawler. I am also detecting 3 other meat bags in the area" I look at the droid, gritting my teeth. What was Canderous doing out there? Was he walking into an ambush? Only one way to find out.

"HK, we're leaving now" I turn around, before realizing the droid had no desire to save Canderous. However, it did have another…

"If you're lucky, you'll be able to kill people" I finish, and I hear the droid's legs moving it to follow me. I can't hide back my smirk, that droid was predictable, but damn I love what Revan did to its personality core matrix. I sprint through Anchorhead, and I can hear HK-47 right behind me. I ignore the numerous strange looks people are giving me. I needed to reach Canderous. It wasn't that I doubt he could handle himself, honestly, if they were going to ambush him, they need more than 3 people to kill that Mandalorian. But why was he there? Canderous wouldn't have gone out there unless something drew him, and that was what had caught my attention.

I pass the gate, and exit Anchorhead into the vast Tatooine desert. It isn't hard to spot the Sand Crawler, the things were huge! I hear HK walk up beside me.

"Observation: My optical camera has identified the Mandalorian. He is currently facing 3 other meat bags. All of them are armed. Statement: I would recommend we hurry, or there might be nothing for us to kill"

I nod my head. I take off, letting the force speed me up and I run towards Canderous. The glare of the sun brings sweat to my face, but I keep going. I see the 4 figures coming closer into visibility. Canderous had his giant blaster raised, as did his 3 opponents.

"You left me to die!" I heard someone yell, the anger clear in their voice. I'm going to guess it's one of them. I'll assume I've missed something, because that isn't a typical sentence opener. I slow down, and am standing to Canderous' left, just behind him. The aim of the escorts comes to me, but they hold their fire. I look at the blasters. Wait, I know those blasters. Mandalorian in design...That means...These people are probably Mandalorians too. I grip my Lightsaber, but don't activate it just yet.

"What's this Canderous? I told you to come alone" said the person in the middle.

"I didn't ask for him to come, but to watch" the Mandalorian lied "In case you didn't come alone. Seems I was right not to trust you"

I look back at Canderous, before noticing that HK wasn't with me. I look back across the desert, but I can't see any sign of the droid. Where was he?

"I am in position" came HK's voice over my earpiece "I have a clean shot at all 3. Shall I exterminate them?"

I look at the ground, pretending to be examining my own weapon, whispering back to the droid "Not yet HK, wait for the battle to start before you open fire"

"Jegi. You can word it anyway you want. I followed my orders, I won us that battle. I don't need to defend my actions to you" continued the Mandalorian. They mentioned a battle. Could, have Canderous left this Jegi guy to die, in order to win a battle? Seems like a good trade, at the cost of several of your troops, you win a battle. It was a trade I'd seen Revan do many times, and it won us the war against the Mandalorians.

"We would have won regardless! You didn't have to sacrifice my team!" Protested Jegi. I shake my head. Enough was enough.

"Shut up, both of you!" I yell "Talking about the past can't change anything. The only thing the past does is influence how you feel about the future. That's all it does. So this isn't going anywhere. Either fight, or give up" I see Canderous glare at me, before lifting his Heavy Repeater and pointing it at Jegi.

"See Jegi?" the Mandalorian says "This Human understands better than you do. You can whine all you want, but the past is the past. So either prepare for battle, or surrender!"

Jegi raises his blaster rifle, as do his companions. They wanted to do this the hard way then huh? That's fine by me. I activate my Lightsaber, the red blade emerging. They may have been Mandalorians who survived the war, but I know how to kill Mandalorians. It was in my blood almost, a war does that to you.

"Fine then. This is how it should end Canderous. At the end of today, only one of us will live. And I'll be damned if I'll die here!"

I smirk "HK, now!" I yell, knowing the assassin droid would hear the call over the radio. Seconds later, the merc on Jegi's left had a blaster bolt collide with his head. He died instantly, and his lifeless corpse fell into the sand, his blaster soon following. He didn't even get to pull the trigger of his blaster.

I raise my Lightsaber as Jegi's other companion fired at me. I block his shots, before leaping into air. His aim follows me, but his shots were too slow, going where I had been moments before. I land right in front of him, where he had ditched his blaster in favour of a blade. I swing at him, and he raises his blade, blocking my attack. I swing again, this time attacking his left arm. He takes a step back, and blocks my attack. I take my own step back, and raise my left hand. Calling out to the force, I start choking the Mandalorian and lifting him into the air. I feel the anger boil up inside of me as I do, the hatred for the Mandalorian's I've had within me since the war all those years ago. The rage of a thousand planets, the millions that died stopping their conquest in republic space, and my home world. Watching it burn from their war droids and unrelenting cannon fire! He drops his blade instantly, gripping at his throat in a pathetic attempt to stop my force powers. I tighten the grip I have of his neck, squeezing the life out of him as he makes, what I assume is him begging for mercy, but honestly, it sounds like him making coughing noises more than anything. I tighten my grip again, and his body stops moving. I feel the force leave him, but I want to be sure I killed him. I use the force to pull his body towards me, and I leap forwards, leading with my Lightsaber. I pass his body and my blade goes through the middle of his chest, all the way through.

I look back, to see his body had split into two parts. His chest was wide open as blood started pouring into the sand. It was a sight I'm too familiar with, Mandalorians being cut in half. I turn to see Jegi in the sand, presumably dead with Canderous standing over his body.

"Canderous. You ok there?" I ask, and he stands up, looking at me.

"Jegi's death didn't bring me the closure I thought. But, that is of no relevance now. What's done is done. Perhaps one day, I'll tell you about the battle where I single-handedly took out the enemy fleet at the cost of Jegi's men. But that is a story for another day. Let's get back to the Ebon Hawk"

I nod my head at his suggestion. We were done out here, and had nothing else to do. We started walking back, meeting up with HK-47 who was standing at the top of the mound of sand. He continues to talk about how he wished they could stay longer so he could kill more people. Fortunately, it wasn't his call. The Hawk wasn't that much of a walk away.

As we enter the Ebon Hawk, Jax is standing at the ramp, not looking impressed. I shrugged it off, not wanting to deal with him at the moment. I hear Canderous starting to speak to Jax as I enter a main holding, making a straight beeline for the cockpit. I walk in, only to see Carth sitting in the pilot seat. I slide into the co-pilot seat, and start to power up the shields in case we get ambushed.

"Where to next?" I ask the Republic Commando. He turned to face me, before returning his attention to his computer.

"Manaan. The water world. Jax says that me, him and Bastilia will contact the Republic embassy there and head in. Everyone else, including you, will be staying on this ship"

I let out a small laugh as I feel the ship start to take off "Is that an order Carth?" I ask jokingly.

"Yes, it is" was his reply, and despite the serious tone, I could see the small smirk on his face. I know he might not trust me after what happened to Telos, but, maybe, I could get him to enjoy life a bit more. Pay my debt to him, in manner of speaking. After all, I watched Telos, Carth's whole world, burn before my very eyes.


End file.
